


Teen Titans: Season Six

by porlmethyst



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, also bbrae?? hmm..., also the species name for the aliens i came up with sucks sorry, expect lots of cute robstar y'all ;), honestly i made this to make a season six for myself :'), i honestly hope you enjoy this, i hope this pleases your needs for a sixth season as well :'), okay seriously i'm done now and i hope you enjoy! :), why so many tags??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porlmethyst/pseuds/porlmethyst
Summary: The titans face their biggest enemy yet, the Uranians, and Starfire, who's already dealing with all the pressure in saving her home planet, may be the only one who can figure out how to stop them. Slade is back, this time with a few new tricks up his sleeve. With Red X lurking near the tower late at night, is he really out for the titans? With Terra's memory lost, and Beast Boy out of hope, can he convince Terra to come back? New allies are made, and new relationships are tested in the sixth season of Teen Titans.





	1. Episode 1 - The Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Teen Titans fanfic, yay! Most of you may know me from my stories in the Steven Universe department, especially my larsadie one shots! ;) Today, however, I plan to make myself officially a multi fandom writer by posting my first Teen Titans fan fiction that I'm willing to share! This isn't my first Teen Titans fan fiction, I wrote my very first Teen Titans fan fiction last year (fun fact: teen titans was the fandom i first wrote a fic for!) and if I posted my very first Teen Titans fanfic, I'm pretty sure you guys would cringe super hard lmao. I know my writing may not be the best, but I really am trying hard to satisfy, I enjoy making fanfics so much, and I love sharing the finished work even more! So remember, if you have any constructive criticism to offer, any suggestions, questions or comments, feel free to comment them down below! Thank you so much, to everyone, for reading my stories, or leaving any kudos, compliments, or for reading what I have to say! It makes me really happy that you guys do these small actions, it really means a lot to me! So thank you all! :) Okay, I know what you guys came here for, so now, without further ado, I present my first Teen Titans fanfic! Once again, thank you for supporting me and my works in any way you can, I hope you all enjoy this fic!

 

Beast Boy was running as fast as he could. His team needed him, and he didn’t waste a second to get over to where they were. He missed Terra very much, and he wished that she would come through and join him, but she couldn’t remember. Now, his team needed him, and that’s all that mattered. He finally arrived at the scene with his fellow titans. “Robin I’m here! What’s going—”

 

“Look out!” Robin shouted as the red monster shot a bolt of electricity to both of them.

 

Beast Boy jumped out of the way just in time to see that they were fighting that white monster from before, although it had now changed colour, and it seemed that it was now fighting with it’s full power. It was very strange; the titans had never seen this guy before, so they had no idea who or what this guy was, or what he wanted with them. Beast Boy morphed into a tiger and tried to attack from behind. Unfortunately for him, the monster possessed zero point energy powers, and hit Beast Boy with a beam, freezing him mid air, and knocked him back into a metal beam. He regained his bearings and gave the other titans a look. They nodded back at him and charged at the monster all at the same time. However the monster put up a defense shield before the titans could reach it, and the titans used all their power to try to break through. While that was happening, the monster just stood in the middle shifting its gaze slowly to each of the five titans, individually, and one at a time. After a few moments he spoke for the first time, almost in a robotic voice. “Scan complete.” The titans stopped fighting and stepped back. “Identifying as… the teen titans.”

 

“What are you?” Robin asked as he tried to step closer to the monster. Before he could get close enough the monster flew up into the ceiling and crashed through it, escaping in broad daylight. “Where did it come from?”

 

*events of trouble in tokyo happen soon after because honestly i only realized that the movie was made after season 5*

 

  **Six Months Later...**

 

> _~~~~Dear Galfore,_
> 
> _How have things been on Tamaran? We haven’t gotten back to your recent letter, and I apologize for that. Things have been very busy on earth; my friends and I have been fighting all the bad people in our city, a little more than usual. Although it is quiet for the moment, my friends and I are ready for whatever comes our way next. I miss Tamaran sometimes, but I know that it is in good hands thanks to you. Hopefully I can come back to Tamaran and see you, I would really enjoy that! I hope you get this message soon._
> 
> _\- Starfire <3_

 

Starfire looked up from her written letter to her guardian to take in the sight that was around her: Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games next to her on the couch, and Raven meditating quietly on the other side of the room. She then heard the door open with a whoosh, and Robin stepped out of it. He found Starfire and smiled. As he made his way to the couch, she had a warm smile on her face. “Hello Robin, what were you doing?”

 

“Just going through the crime scanner for the whole city,” Robin plopped himself on the couch next to her smiling. “We haven’t had any crime in almost a week.”

 

“And is that a good thing?” Starfire asked, hoping it was.

 

“I’d say so.” Robin wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

 

As Starfire slinked her arms around his waist to hug him back, the words ‘game over’ appeared in big large text on the screen, with Cyborg laughing. “Booyah, I win again!”

 

“Dude no way!” Beast Boy spoke in a high voice. “How do you keep beating me?”

 

“I guess I’m just that good.” Cyborg gave a smug look at Beast Boy, who then grumbled and turned away, only to see Robin and Starfire all close and cuddled up to each other.

 

“Uh, are you guys going to make out again? ‘Cause if you do I think I’ll throw up my breakfast.”

 

“Now?” Robin asked. “No, no of course not.” He then turned and spoke to Starfire softly. “Maybe later though.” Those words caused Starfire to giggle a little, and unfortunately for Beast Boy, he heard the whole conversation, he groaned in annoyance

 

“What were you doing?” Robin asked her as he sat up straight.

 

“I was responding to Galfore’s letters, as I haven’t been on top of all of them.” Starfire spoke as she opened up the folded letter revealing her neat penmanship. “I shall now send my letter, but my messenger friend hasn’t returned to the tower in a while.”

 

The other titans were now paying attention. “Hold up, messenger friend?” Beast Boy inquired. “What are they?”

 

“Well, actually, I have no idea what he is, but I guess on earth the closest thing he would resemble would be a nighttime bird.”

 

“You mean a bat?” Beast Boy asked as he morphed into one and flew in circles.

 

“Yes. His name is Solace, and he is the happiest little, uh,” Starfire pondered wondering herself what he could have been. “The happiest little friend!”

 

“Happy huh?” Raven wondered. “Funny his name means to comfort someone at a time of grief.”

 

“Cool. So when do we get to meet him?” Cyborg asked.

 

“Oh, well, the thought has never occurred to me until now, but if you wish to meet him…”

 

“Yeah! I always wondered what it would be like to meet a bat, alien, thing!” Beast Boy jumped off the couch.

 

“You’ve always wondered what it would be like to meet a bat alien?” Raven looked at him.

 

“Yeah, what’s your point?”

 

Raven looked at him dumbfounded. “Never mind.”

 

“Well I think it’s a great idea, Star.” Robin said.

 

“As do I, I am just concerned for his safety.” Starfire looked up in the blue sky. “Do you think he’ll be alright?”

 

“Probably, I mean, bats are smart right?” Cyborg spoke before Beast Boy jumped on his shoulders.

 

“Not all of them,” Beast Boy pointed to a spot in the bright blue sky. “That one’s flying in the daytime, and I don’t think it can see well, it looks like it’s gonna crash into the tower.”

 

Starfire looked and then her eyes widened in delight. “No, he has finally come back!” Starfire then flew out of the room and the other titans followed close behind her. She went outside stopped on the tiny bit of island that had surrounded the tower. Solace then turned and flew downward into their direction. He spread his bat-like wings out and crashed himself right into Starfire’s waiting arms. “Oh my friend, I have missed you so much! I was beginning to think you’ve lost your way!”

 

“Now why would I let a thing like that happen to me when I would be off to find my best friend?” Solace looked up at her.

 

“You two are friends too?” Beast Boy asked.

 

“When I was small, sometimes Galfore would be too busy to play with me, so he would send Solace to watch over me while he was away.” Starfire explained as she scratched his head. “Now that I live on earth I arranged it so it could be possible for me to have a little reminder of home while I am away.”

 

“Speaking of Galfore,” Solace flew out of her arms and handed her a letter. “he sent you this.”

 

“Thank you Solace. Oh, I must introduce you to my friends!” Starfire spoke excitedly.

 

“Don’t tell me, from what Galfore said I think I can tell. Cyborg Beast Boy Raven and Robin.” Solace pointed the titans out as he spoke. “Yes Galfore has said many good things about all of you, especially you, Robin” Solace’s friendly look turned into a smug one as he shoved Starfire closer to Robin. “By the way Starfire, Galfore thinks, and I do as well, that you’re,” he cleared his throat. “in good hands.”

 

Starfire smiled, though it seemed everyone had thought that, and she was happy to agree that they were right. “Solace, why don’t you come inside? I have a letter I need to give you.”

 

The others went back inside the tower and Starfire went off to retrieve her letter to Galfore. As she did, Solace was having the time of his life as he was zipping around the common room looking at shiny things all around. “Ooh, shiny things, I like shiny things!”

 

Solace zipped as Cyborg chased after him making sure he didn’t touch anything he wasn’t supposed to. After a little bit Cyborg finally caught up to him. “Okay, besides shiny things, what else do you like?”

 

“Hm,” Solace thought. “Do you happen to have Tameranian moon cheese?”

 

Cyborg was at a loss. “Uh, no.” He thought for a moment and finally came up with an idea. “But we got earth cheese, maybe you’ll like it.” Cyborg got some cheese from the fridge and found some cheese and showed Solace who had wide eyes. “We got brie?” Solace leaned into the cheese and sniffed it, shaking his head in disapproval. “What about cheddar?” Solace sniffed once again and shook his head in disapproval. As Cyborg was going through the cheeses he stuck his tongue out and made a face, as if he just smelled something so horrible. “Aw man, not the camembert.”

 

Solace smelled the cheese and he gasped and smiled happily. “This is what I had in mind! Can I try it out?”

 

“Knock yourself out.” Cyborg held his nose to avoid having to smell the cheese as Solace happily devoured the whole thing in mere seconds. Starfire came back soon after and Solace flew over to her.

 

“Thank you Starfire!” Solace took the letter in his claws. “Y’know, he really misses you. Galfore?”

 

“I am sure he does. Tell him that I plan to visit Tamaran soon, and that I miss him too. Solace do you have to leave so soon?”

 

“Unfortunately, besides, Galfore is probably wondering if I bring any news about you. He’ll probably want to know right away.”

 

Starfire nodded and pulled her furry friend close. “I hope to see you again very soon.”

 

Starfire brought Solace to the roof of the tower so he could take off and head back to Tameran. As he was about to take off, he saw the titans behind him, and hovered in the air. “Titans, it has been a great pleasure.” Solace smiled and finally took off into the sky and headed upwards. The titans watched until they couldn’t see him any longer.

 

* * *

 

 

Night had now fallen upon Jump City. The crisp summer air had flowed through Starfire’s window, filling her room with the pleasant smelling scent of nature. As a self-taught star mapper, she looked at them through her window with wonder in her eyes. It really was an amazing sight she thought.

 

“Knock knock.”

 

Starfire turned and was delighted to see Robin at her door. She motioned him to come in and he sat down on her bed next to her, looking out up at the stars from her window too. “You doing okay?”

 

“Of course.” Starfire replied softly with her gaze not moving from the night sky.

 

The two shared a moment of silence. Just being in each other’s presence was perfect. After a while Robin broke the silence. “The stars are beautiful tonight.”

 

“They’re the most beautiful stars I’ve ever seen, don’t you think?” Starfire asked.

 

Robin thought for a moment and smiled. “No,” he said turning his gaze to meet his eyes with hers. “ _You’re_ the most beautiful star I’ve ever seen.”

 

Starfire’s face glowed as a red hue spread. She smiled and kissed him and the two shared an intimate moment. Starfire yawned soon after and leaned on Robin. “You know, I think Solace was right.”

 

“About what?” Robin asked softly.

 

“I _am_ in good hands.”

 

Robin smiled and pulled her close. God he loved her more than anything. He looked down on her and saw that she was fast asleep leaning on him. He moved her hair out of her face and kissed her head. He curled up close to her and closed his eyes. Without realizing it, he fell asleep next to her.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Cyborg got an early start. Feeling cheerful, he decided to make the team breakfast. As he walked past Robin’s room, he saw that the door to his room was already open, and assumed Robin was already up. He turned around the corner and the two big doors to the common room were in his sight. He walked past Starfire’s room and decided to check to see if she was already awake too. Instead he saw Starfire and Robin cuddled up close to each other. That alone made him stop walking and he couldn’t help but stare at the cute sight in front of him. After a few minutes, Beast Boy came round the corner and he stopped in his tracks. “Uh, Cy? Why are you staring in Star’s room?”

 

“Dude,” Cyborg whispered. “Come quietly, you gotta see this.”

 

“Is Silky lying on his back again?” Beast Boy walked over to Cyborg. “ ‘Cause if he is I’ve already seen—“ He stopped as he peered into Starfire’s room to see the sight that Cyborg kept fawning over. Beast Boy smiled. “Well, they aren’t making out.”

They stared quietly a little longer before Raven turned the corner holding a book. Cyborg and Beast Boy had barely noticed, and by the time Raven passed them, she could see them from the corner of her eye, and put her book down. “Okay, what are you two doing?”

 

“Raven, come here for a sec.” Cyborg whispered to her.

 

Rolling her eyes, Raven made her way to them. She peered in slightly and was surprised. She smiled. They were lucky. She wished someone loved her like that.

 

“So what do you think?” Beast Boy gave a toothy grin at her.

 

“Okay, that _is_ pretty amazing.” Raven admitted. She gazed at them a little longer before realizing that they should be left alone. “Okay, let’s go now, give them space, we’ll see them later.” Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven left the scene and went into the common room as Cyborg started breakfast. However, Raven couldn’t help but think about what she saw for a little bit longer. _“They really are lucky.”_

 

* * *

 

 

The day carried on and soon everyone was awake and the titans spent another day inside the tower. Today however felt more unexciting than the day before, and there was almost nothing to do. However, none of them complained. They could be out on a mission kicking butt, and they appreciated every moment they had whenever they weren’t out looking for a villain. That night however, there was a fiery red sunset, and it was absolutely something else. Everything was fine, but all of it would change for the titans when that night, a sonic explosion rang in the sky far above, cracking the glass of titans tower, and a small thump caused noise down below. “Whoa! What _was_ that?” Beast Boy asked with an expression of worry.

 

“I’m not sure.” Robin stood up and spoke. “Titans, lets check outside.”

 

The titans went outside to see if anything wasn’t where it shouldn’t be. So far, everything seemed normal. Starfire paused her search for a moment, and looked up at the sky. _“What could have caused it?”_ She looked down at the ground and she could have sworn she saw something move in the bushes. She bent down and moved the shrubs out of the way. To her surprise, she found Solace lying there in a crippled position. “Solace!” The other titans turned and found Starfire who picked up Solace into her hands. “What happened?”

 

“On Tamaran, things are very bad.” Solace spoke with a hint of pain in his voice.

 

“On Tamaran?” Beast Boy asked.

 

“What happened?” Raven said.

 

“If it’s on Tamaran then we shall leave at—“

 

“No!” Solace stopped her immediately. “You can’t go back, it’s far too dangerous.”

 

Starfire was already hovering ready to leave, and she slowly returned on land. “I do not understand! Solace what happened on Tamaran?”

 

“The Uranians,” Solace spoke more quietly as the other titans came closer. “They have destroyed Tamaran.”

 

Starfire gave a short gasp. “No…”

 

“That big explosion happened on Tamaran. Soldiers the high commission everyone. They’re all gone.”

 

The other titans were beyond shocked. Starfire felt her eyes sting as those impactful words hit her hard. “Galfore?” Starfire looked down at Solace as if she were about to break.

 

Solace now had tears in his eyes. “I-I’m sorry…”

 

The titans gasped. Starfire just stood there, mouth slightly agape as tears poured from her eyes. She placed Solace down, and her expression of sadness soon turned into anger. Her eyes glowed green as she formed a star bolt into her two hands and aimed it at the small piece of land above the water. She shot her star bolt at the small bit of land, blowing it up completely. Starfire blinked once more as her glowing eyes subsided. Feeling her own hot tears against her throbbing cheeks felt terrible. She fell to her knees and broke down softly, with her hand covering her face. The titans felt absolutely horrible. They didn’t know what else to say or do. It all happened so quickly; no one could process what had happened. Robin was the first to approach her, and he let her cry on him as he held her close. The other titans approached and held Starfire close. There was nothing else that they could do but be there for her. It was a surprise to everyone, really. Everything was just completely gone.


	2. Episode 2 - Preparation for the Unforgivable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin worries about Star's wellbeing, and a heated argument causes conflict between the titans. Meanwhile, past the many planets and galaxies of earth, the Uranian commander Refnar and his fleet of ships attempt to track down Titans' Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guys I'm so sorry about the wait, I've been busy with life and school and screaming about my other fandoms that I've had no time to come back to this fanfic. I'm happy to say that no, I didn't forget about this story, and that I'm back with not one, but two chapters! I hope you guys enjoy this! :)

It had only been a few hours since the titans had received the horrible news. They didn’t know what else to do other than be there for Starfire, and now the titans were in the common room, and kept their conversation to a minimum, for they really didn’t have anything to say. Cyborg was sitting on the couch; Robin was next to him, examining one of his birdarangs, Raven was on the other side of Cyborg, hovering slightly and meditating quietly with her hood down, and Beast Boy was hanging off the back of the couch, arms draped over it. Starfire was in her room because she said she needed some time alone, which, to the titans, was completely understandable. The titans couldn’t believe what had happened, and if they had already felt saddened by the news, they wouldn’t want to know how Starfire must feel. “Man, I still can’t believe all of this just happened.” Cyborg finally spoke, the other titans turned.

 

“Tell me about it,” Beast Boy said hanging upside down. “Just a few hours ago everything was fine. Dudes, this is just sad.”

 

“Sad?” Raven opened her eye. “It’s downright depressing, especially for Star.”

 

“Well how would you guys feel if your home planet was destroyed?” Robin looked up.

 

“I already know.” Raven turned towards the other titans. “Azarath was destroyed, and I know how it feels, to watch it crumble right before you…”

 

“… Raven?” Beast Boy spoke. 

 

Raven turned and saw the boys staring in concern. She felt tears and chuckled as she wiped them away. “It was beautiful, and for the time I was there, I absolutely loved it. Sure, sometimes I do miss it, but then I think to myself… I think to myself that I’m happy where I am.”

 

“How did you, y’know, move past it?” Cyborg asked.

 

“Well, I guess all I really needed was some time. Maybe it’s all that Star needs too.”

 

Robin looked back down at his birdarang. “Maybe.”

 

The night carried on for a little longer after that and soon everyone departed to their rooms. Robin stared long at the ceiling, which seemed to be staring long and hard back at him, giving him the impression that everything wasn’t okay.  _‘How could everything go south so fast?’_ Robin finally sat up, eying all the pictures he had hung up of all his friends. He smiled, for it seemed like only yesterday they had just met in the cool night of Jump City, now look how far they’ve come. If you would’ve told the titans’ past selves about how they’ve saved the world countless times, they would’ve had a hard time believing it. Now whatever Starfire was going through was just another time when the titans needed to stop an enemy from having ‘all mighty’ power over the world or whatever, right? Well to Robin, this time felt a whole lot different than all the times they’ve stopped Slade, or when they’ve had to put up with Mad Mod’s silly antics, or how trying to find out who Red X was under the mask started to feel like some sort of game the titans would play with him every now and again. A sickening feeling started in his gut, and it was an awful feeling. He knew that something was wrong, and Robin didn’t want Starfire, the love of his life, to be caught up in all of this. So why was he feeling so crappy? Was it because he was worried for what was to come? What would happen to everyone and the earth if the titans failed to what they joined together for? Or was it because he was worried for Star? He couldn’t tell, and he couldn’t figure it out. The more he thought, the more it made him feel sick. Robin laid back down, trying to distract himself by thinking about something else, but he couldn’t dismiss the thought no matter how hard he tried. He had terrible sleep that night, only hoping that tomorrow would hopefully be better for everyone.

 

* * *

 

 

“Robin, you in there?”

 

Robin’s mind was all groggy. He couldn’t think or see straight. He slept with his uniform and mask on, and to him, it was always such a weird feeling. 

 

“Are you even alive, dude?”

 

It was Cyborg and Beast Boy, outside of Robin’s bedroom door. He rubbed his eyes and kept his mask on doing so. He turned to his curtains and peered through them slightly, thinking he must’ve slept in. It was still dark out. He then checked the clock next to his bed. It was barely past 6:15 in the morning. So why were Beast Boy and Cyborg outside  _this_ early? Was it something serious?

 

“Robin, come on!” Beast Boy called again.

 

Robin finally headed toward his door and quietly opened it trying not to cause such a ruckus. He looked at Beast Boy and Cyborg as if it was unnatural for them to waking up this early. “Geez dude, you look beat, did you not get any sleep?”

 

“I-I did, but what—“

 

“Well that’s a relief,” Beast Boy cut in hanging off of Cyborg’s shoulder. “Guess you could say the opposite for Star—oof!” Beast Boy spoke before Cyborg elbowed him in his gut.

 

“What? Star? What’s wrong with her?” Robin asked, more a little more awake than before.

 

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged looks before Cyborg spoke up. “Yeah, you should come see this.”

 

The three made their way down the hall and made a left, and found Raven leaning against a wall with Solace perched on her other shoulder. They were outside of Star’s room. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin approached Raven.

 

“Guys, what’s—“ Robin barely got his question out only to find himself being interrupted by Beast Boy again.

 

“Has she moved since we left?” Beast Boy asked Raven.

 

“Only to grab another book.” Raven slightly peered in.

 

“I’ve seen the princess read before, but never  _this_  much, and she hasn’t even taken a break!” Solace eyed concerned.

 

Robin peered in also and saw Starfire, barely moving, sitting at a desk, and she appeared to be reading. He turned back out and faced the other titans.

 

“How long do you think she’s been like this?” Cyborg asked.

 

“Hours probably,” Beast Boy piped up. “I mean, do you even think she’s blinked?”

 

“Guys.” Robin said in a low whisper of a voice. The titans turned and Robin was finally relieved that he had a chance to ask questions. “Someone tell me  _what_  is going on? Why is Star like this?”

 

“Dunno, she’s been in there since she said she wanted to be alone. Maybe this was what she was doing this whole time?” Beast Boy pointed out.

 

Robin’s eyes widened. “She’s been like this all night?”

 

“It’s likely, but we aren’t sure.” Raven said.

 

“We should ask her.” Cyborg said.

 

“Yeah,” Robin looked on for a moment longer, and looked back to find the titans giving him a look. He knew what they were getting at. “Seriously?”

 

“Dude, yes we’re serious.” Beast Boy looked at Robin with a serious expression, which put him off, it was probably the most serious he’s ever seen Beast Boy. “She’s your girlfriend, she knows you, and trusts you more than any of us combined. So, it only makes sense for you to go.”

 

Robin knew he was right, and stepped in, examining the environment laid out before him. Old books and papers were all over, and seemed to be written in Tamaranean, so it seemed from where he was standing. What would he even say to Star? He didn’t even know how to approach the situation and was already so bewildered from before. Everything seemed to be going by so quickly; he was surprised of how his brain managed to register all this news. How would the words even come out of his mouth? He probably looked like a complete idiot, wobbling over the books and papers trying not to fall. He finally made his way to the other side of the room; almost falling with the final step he took. Trying to recover his balance, the only words he could come up with tumbled out of his mouth. “Uh, hey Star, how you doing?” Idiot, he thought to himself, and it currently didn’t help when he heard Beast Boy slap a hand to his forehead, utterly cringing in the process. Strands of jet black hair fell in front of his eyes, and pushed them back out of his way, inhaling as he did so. “Look Star, you don’t look like yourself.” Robin finally got out. “You wanna tell us what’s going on?” 

 

Beast Boy had peered through his fingers and looked back up at the scene like a child watching a horror movie, and the other titans casually leaned in. “Nothing is wrong, I am simply preparing for the Uranians to attack. I am fine.”

 

“Fine?!” Beast Boy suddenly blurted out, causing everyone to turn in his direction. “You lock yourself up all night not getting any sleep and you call yourself fine?! Star we care about you, and no offence, but you’re a mess right now! This room is in way worse condition than Robin’s study room when he was so obsessed with Slade—“ 

 

Cyborg locked Beast Boy in his arm in a death grip while covering his mouth as well, and Raven pushed them both out of sight quickly and shoved them both into the common room. The door opened quickly, and closed with a swish. Before Robin and Starfire knew it, loud arguing ensued between the three. It all happened so quickly, neither of them knew what to do, the three of them were all so loud, even Raven, who’s voice was usually soft and tame, was at the same volume as Cyborg’s and Beast Boy’s. Every word of the argument could be heard through the walls. Robin’s fist clenched tight. He was beyond angry. He headed to leave when Star spoke in a soft, and a little bit of a stressed tone in her voice. “Look, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. You should take care of that.”

 

Robin didn’t know what else to do but obey that request. He felt so lost, and he was the leader of this team he should know what to do, right? Starfire heard her door close, and the common room door open. Before she knew it, Robin’s voice had joined the argument as well. Hearing the angry and frustrated voices of her teammates made her upset. Her head fell against the desk in front of her, at a loss of what to do. 

 

Starfire felt something fall next to her. She looked, and wasn’t surprised to see another one of her old Tamaranean books. She locked eyes with it for the longest time, finally realizing what she must do.

 

* * *

 

 

Space was very big, bigger than any human would expect. If you were a Uranian, however, you’d be expected to know all the galaxies and planets and stars of space. Like any noble Uranian, you’d have to be loyal to the Great Commander and Ruler of the Uranian race, Commander Refnar. Uranians are a species made to attack and defend, while Commander Refnar would stay behind, making sure everything went according to plan back on their home planet. For Commander Refnar, he was always on the missions, but today’s mission was unlike any mission he’s experienced before. Staring out into the infinite depths of space on his specially made fleet ship, Commander Refnar stood, and kept staring. However he would soon find himself being interrupted from his deep thoughts.

 

“Master.”

 

Refnar groaned, and turned around to see his most loyal follower, Phosphorus, a short and stubby Uranian, who was always eager to please his master. It irritated Refnar a lot, and by a lot, it was every day. “Now  _why_  can’t you just call me commander like everyone else?”

 

“You know that I’m  _far_  better than any other Uranian on this stinkin’ fleet ship. I am the one who’s—“

 

“Saved your life twice. I know. You tell me that every day. Now what could you be bothering me for again?”

 

I’ve retrieved the coordinates for earth, master. The planet the Tamaranean calls her home?” Phosphorus spoke, waiting for some sort of praise, even though Refnar almost never gave it to him.

 

Refnar read over the coordinates at least five times. “It’s going to take a while, but I’d say visiting Earth on its last day will be quite worth it, don’t you think, Phosphorus?” Refnar sneered.

 

“Oh yes I do master, it will be  _very_  pleasant for the earthlings, especially for the Teen Titans.” Phosphorus bounced excitedly.

 

“Oh yes, I almost forgot about our little ‘ _problem’_.” Refnar put a hand to his chin.

 

“You mean  _five_  problems! But what does it matter? Five or five thousand, we can take ‘em out.” Phosphorus punched his hand, grinning evilly. “You think we can do it, master?”

 

Refnar chuckled. “Phosphorus, with me leading the army, I  _know_ we can do it.” He turned around and faced Phosphorus. “Phosphorus! Take the soldiers into the training area, and have them be ready! I expect nothing but their best, and only their best!”

 

“Right away, master!” Phosphorus exclaimed, running off into a different part of the massive ship, leaving the commander alone again. Seeing his reflection in the glass window in front of him, he couldn’t help but give a wide, toothy grin. “Let’s make this the most successful invasion of a planet we’ve ever done.” Refnar suddenly turned, and headed to the control room, walking past Uranians aboard the ship who bowed down before him as he walked past. Refnar flung the door to the control room open, and sat himself down in the chair before him. He slammed on the bright red hyper speed button, and in an instant, the ship was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe you just did that! What the hell were you thinking?” Robin yelled.

 

“Look, I know it was dumb-“ Beast Boy tried to explain himself.

 

“Damn right it was dumb, it was totally dumb!”

 

“We wouldn’t be here if  _you_  wouldn’t have opened up your big mouth, Beast Boy.” Cyborg grumbled.

 

Beast Boy’s ears perked. “Are you saying it’s my fault?” He yelled back at Cyborg.

 

“Maybe I am!”

 

Raven rubbed the side of her head with her fingers. “Guys, don’t you realize how annoying we sound? We sound like a bunch of idiots.” She spoke annoyed.

 

“Me?” Cyborg whined. “Why don’t you tell that to Beast Boy?”

 

“Guys!” Robin yelled over all of them. The titans finally turned their attention to him, with pissed expressions on their faces. “This is honestly so stupid. We didn’t need to make such a big scene back there.”

 

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven looked back at each other, and then looked away, not saying anything for a brief moment. Cyborg let out a huff. “Honestly I’m glad I’m not the only one thinking that.”

 

“Oh geez me too.” Beast Boy sighed. Another silent moment took place after.

 

“Yeah,” Raven said after a while. “No offence to anyone here, but we all messed up if we’re being real here.”

 

“Yeah.” Cyborg caught Raven’s eyes and met gazes with Beast Boy soon after. 

 

“Sorry.” Three of them spoke to Robin.

 

“Why are you apologizing? Reminder who couldn’t even speak back there in the first place.” Robin spoke trying to lighten the mood.

 

Beast Boy chuckled, causing Cyborg to hold in his own laughter. Raven smiled watching them. “Funny though, you never get choked up in front of everybody.” Raven told Robin.

 

“Yeah man, what happened back there?” Cyborg asked.

 

“Honestly that was the one of most overwhelming moments I’ve ever had. I don’t know what happened either. I just hope Star’s okay.”

 

“Don’t we all?” Cyborg smiled.

 

“You gonna go back?” Beast Boy asked.

 

“We should just let her crash,” Robin faced the opposite direction from his teammates. “She knows her limits, she’ll stop eventually, no doubt.” He paused. “I’ll talk to her later.”

 

Beast Boy inhaled, and then exhaled. “…Spicy.”

 

Robin grabbed him and ruffled his hair. “C’mon guys, how about we order pizza?”

 

“Pizza? For breakfast?” Beast Boy said puzzled. “But dude, it’s not even 7 o’clock yet!”

 

* * *

 

 

_“11 hours. How could it have taken me so long?”_  Starfire looked at the digital clock that read numbers in bright red.  After only getting four hours of sleep from today, she’d begun organizing all her Tamaranean books on ancient times in Tamaranean history, and the different races that inhabited space. Papers that were scattered everywhere were now organized and put back into the books where they belonged. Then she worked on herself. She fixed her hair, which was all matted, and had a shower because it felt like she hasn’t bathed in days. Everything was calm now. She hadn’t heard from the titans since that big argument. Were they even inside the tower? She didn’t want to leave the quiet space of her room; she knew they would ask for an explanation as to why she stayed up all night. She then sat down back at her desk, and rested her head, thinking, thinking about how the argument only started because she didn’t explain how she truly felt to her friends. She felt awful, and an indescribable feeling started to grow inside her. It felt so strange. Maybe it was sadness? Regret? She didn’t know, and didn’t feel like thinking over the issue with her conscience much longer.

 

“Mind if I join you?”

 

Starfire turned and saw Robin, feeling relief and warmth. “Please, come in.” She made her way to her bed and sat cross-legged. Robin closed the door behind him and sat directly across from her. Starfire looked down as strands of hair fell to the side of her face.  He watched her and leaned over to see her face, her eyes pricked with tears.

 

“Star, I know these past 24 hours have been hard, but I think it would be good for you to say what you’re feeling to someone.” He held her hands in his. “I’m willing to be that person if you want me to be.”

 

Starfire finally looked up, pulling back her long pink hair out of her face. “Oh Robin…”

 

“Come here.” He pulled her close and hugged her tight, trying to hold himself together. Starfire wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let out a much-needed sigh. “Star, I’m super sorry that this happened. I can only imagine what you’re going through. But… I know what it’s like to lose the person who helped raise you.” Robin thought of his parents, and for a brief moment he started missing them again. “But we’re all here for you too, if you want us to be.”

 

Starfire broke the hug. “Thank you for this, Robin.”

 

“I’d do anything to see you happy. You’re honestly the strongest girl I know. I love you so much.”

 

Starfire lightly smiled. “I love you too.”

 

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven all sat in the common room on the couch in silence not knowing what to talk about. The wide door to the room opened and Robin and Starfire came out holding hands. Everyone turned around and headed over to them. “After many hours of being by my lonesome, I have decided that with the Uranians on their way to attack the earth… that I cannot stop them alone.”

 

The titans grinned. “Does this mean..?” Beast Boy started.

 

Starfire chuckled. “I think I might need some help.”

 

“Dude, are you kidding? Of course we’ll help!” Beast Boy jumped off the couch and hugged her.

 

“Well alright!” Cyborg spoke happily. “Group hug!”

 

Cyborg wrapped all his fellow titans into a tight hug all at once. “Should’ve escaped sooner…” Raven spoke in her monotone voice, causing her teammates to laugh. Everything seemed great.

 

“Starfire!”

 

Solace flew through the tiny open window that lead into the tower. “Solace, you’ve returned. How… how is it?” Starfire asked him.

 

“Well, it’s pretty bad. All the remaining Tamaraneans have been asking where you were. Basically, they’re doing terrible with no ruler.”

 

“I don’t understand… don’t they know Galfore is… gone?”

 

“Yes, but that’s why they’re looking for you. You’re next in line for the throne.”

 

“Sweet cheese!” Beast Boy exclaimed. “I totally forgot she was a princess!”

 

“Not a princess anymore…” He looked up at Starfire, who seemed to be just as shocked as the other titans.

 

“I… no. I cannot go back.” Starfire stated.

 

“B-But, Tamaran needs a ruler!” Solace told her.

 

“And the earth will lose a titan if I go back.” Starfire stared out the window and looked up at the stars. “Solace please, there must be someone—“ She remembered her older sister. “…else.”

 

“Starfire?” Solace looked up at her with a concerned look.

 

“Blackfire is still alive.”

 

Beast Boy fell over from shock. “W-What?” Solace was taken aback. “No offence to your sister or anything but, don’t you remember what she’s done?”

 

“I will never forget what she did, but the remaining Tamaraneans need a ruler. My sister is the only other option.”

 

“But, she’s locked away in prison!”

 

“Not for long.” Starfire rushed off and quickly wrote a letter. She came back a few moments later. “Solace, give this to the guards of the prison and tell them to let my sister go.”

 

“And what if they refuse?”

 

“Tell them the grand ruler orders them to.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“And Solace? Be careful out there.”

 

“I will.” Solace flew out the miniature window and up into the sky, headed off to the galactic prison that kept Blackfire.

 

Starfire exhaled and finally turned around to face the titans. “So where were we?” She saw the titans with a look of shock on their faces. “Um, did I do something?”

 

“Dude, since when were you so bold?” Beast Boy jumped onto Cyborg with a toothy grin.

 

“Oh, well, when you’re a temporary grand ruler I guess the orders have to come from someone, right?” Starfire shrugged and turned to Robin. “Now, what were we saying?”

 

Robin put his arm around her and smiled. “Titans, it looks like we’ve got a planet to save.”

 

The titans cheered.

 

“Oh joy! If that is the case, then we should get started—“ She started to walk off before Robin stopped her. 

 

“ _After_ we get some much-deserved sleep?” He smirked at her.

 

Starfire giggled. “Okay.”

 

“We start tomorrow, so get some sleep.” Robin spoke to his team. “I think it’s been a long day for all of us.”

 

“Agreed.” All the titans headed off to their rooms chatting with each other. Robin and Starfire stayed behind the others for a little bit until all the titans went into their rooms. Robin and Starfire stopped outside of Robin’s room so they could quietly talk in the hallways alone.

 

“Robin, I cannot thank you enough for helping me today. You really are a great leader, and an even greater boyfriend.”

 

“Well, I  _do_  have an amazing girlfriend.” Robin grinned and pulled Starfire in and kissed her. “Anyway, you should rest now. I want you to sleep with happy thoughts.”

 

“Alright.” Starfire started to make her way to her room before stopping herself. She turned around. “Robin, I want you to know that I love you more than anything.”

 

“And I love you too.”

 

A red hue spread across Starfire’s face; her face grew warm. She smiled. “Goodnight.” She flew off to her room.

 

“Goodnight Star.” Robin lightly smiled as she watched her head off. He closed the door to his room, and the tower grew silent once more.


	3. Episode 3 - Rough on the Edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy reconnects with a long lost friend.

Beast Boy woke up to a bright and beautiful day. It had been four days since the tragic events that had occurred on Tamaran, and with the Uranians well on their way to earth, the titans had to find a way to stop them before they arrived. Beast Boy scratched his head and looked outside, finally realizing he slept in. ”Oh geez!” Beast Boy jumped out of bed and quickly put on his uniform and rushed out to the common room to meet with the other titans. “Dudes, sorry! I know I totally slept—“ He paused. He was surprised to see that no one was working to find a way to stop the Uranians. “Wait. Is today—“

 

“Yup.” Robin spoke. “I mean, we can’t work all day and night on this, right? It’s important to break, you know?”

 

The titans were working hard to stop the Uranians, but every two days they’d take a break.

 

“Phew, that’s a relief.” Beast Boy looked outside and saw the bright blue glimmering ocean and the city in the distance. “Cool. Well uh, if you don’t mind, I think I’ll do my break in the city.” He told the titans even though none of them were listening to him. He finished getting ready and headed out. He morphed into a hawk and flew across the ocean to the city. He landed and morphed back into his normal form. He landed in the park, and took in the lush, green environment, seeing all the people around him having a good time. He breathed in and exhaled. “Ah! It feels like forever since I’ve been here!” Beast Boy spent his day around the park, and then saw a movie by himself, and near the end of the day he watched a baseball game. It was well into the evening when he stopped by a restaurant for food. It was the same restaurant where he took Terra on the night she betrayed the titans. He then felt upset by all of that again. Terra was on his mind again, and this time he just couldn’t shake it off. He hadn’t seen her since they fought that white monster in the construction site. That was six months ago. 

 

The man at the counter was one person away from Beast Boy. “What can I get for you ma’am?” He asked the girl next to Beast Boy.

 

“I’ll have your best pie.” The girl replied.

 

“And for you?” The man asked Beast Boy.

 

“I’ll have what she’s having.” Beast Boy responded and the man went to go get the pies. When him and Terra came to this place, they had pie. So it felt like a nice way of remembering the memories they had while it lasted. Beast Boy turned to see who the girl was, and nearly fell off his chair when he saw who it was. “T-Terra?”

 

Terra turned and was surprised to see Beast Boy as well. “Beast Boy!”

 

“Holy cow! You still remember me!” Beast Boy spoke excitedly.

 

“How could I forget! I—“ By then almost everyone in the restaurant was staring at the two teens. “Beast Boy, c’mon, let’s do this somewhere else.” Terra told him. She took his hand, giving Beast Boy a somewhat of a love-struck feeling again. They headed outside and kept walking until there were less and less people around them in the streets. “Ho boy, I didn’t think we’d meet again.” Terra finally stopped walking.

 

“Me either.” Beast Boy replied. The two stood in silence for a moment. “Wait, so what were you doing there?”

 

“Oh. Well, I kinda missed hanging out with the titans, and I missed hanging out with you. That place. That was the place where we had food. It was the night I…”

 

“Betrayed us.” Beast Boy finished.

 

“Oh Beast Boy… going with Slade was the worse.”

 

“So… you  _do_ remember! This is awesome!”

 

“It is?” Terra asked.

 

“Of course it is! I thought Slade must’ve done something with your memories!”

 

“Slade? Why would Slade do something? He burned in that volcano.”

 

“Haha, yeah, it’s a long story. I’ll explain it all later.” He stared at her. “Wait, the last time we saw each other… why did you pretend to forget that you were a titan?”

 

Terra stared at the concrete sidewalk. “Beast Boy, I felt super sorry that I hurt you and the other titans. When I was freed from stone, it felt like a good time to put my past life behind me now that the ‘teen titan’ part of my life was over. Remembering my life before I was put in stone, it made me feel so sorry that words couldn’t describe. So I started a normal life again. I returned home, went back to school, and well, you know the rest.”

 

“Well, if the teen titan part of your life is over, do you think we could… still be friends?” Beast Boy asked her.

 

Terra smiled. “That’d be great.”

 

They spent the remainder of the day catching up. Beast Boy told them all about how they defeated lots of bad guys, and all the other adventures the titans have had. They now sat outside of the tower on the rocks, laughing.

 

“And the whole cafeteria was a mess! It took those twelfth graders almost two days to clean up the whole thing!” Terra told Beast Boy the stories she had at school, and Beast Boy had laughed. 

 

He stared at her. She was still as beautiful as ever. He felt like he was falling in love with her all over again. He smiled and lowered his head slightly. “Terra? Do you remember when we were in love?”

 

“Of course I do.” Terra lowered her voice. “I think about it all the time. What about you?”

 

“I do too.” Beast Boy looked out onto the glimmering moonlit water. “Terra?”

 

“Yes Beast Boy?”

 

“Do you… do you think we could… start a relationship again?” Beast Boy had finally asked.

 

Terra didn’t respond right away. She sighed. “Beast Boy… I don’t know what to say. But you’re a really good guy, and any girl would be  _super_ happy to have you as a—“

 

Beast Boy held her hands into his. “Terra, it’s okay. I get it.” He held back tears. “It was fun while it lasted, and I’ll never forget the time we shared together.”

 

“Um, Beast Boy? Would you be okay if… if we kissed? Just one last time.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind it at all.” Beast Boy smiled. They came close, and shared one last, final kiss with each other. Once they finally broke the kiss, they stared into each other’s eyes. They started to laugh. It felt good to finally catch up… in more ways than one.

 

“Oh come ON!” A cry came from inside the tower.

 

“Was that Cyborg?” Terra asked Beast Boy.

 

“Yeah, he’s been trying to fix the computer for the tower almost all afternoon, but for some reason he can’t find out what’s wrong, which is weird because he’s basically our hacker.” Beast Boy told her.

 

“Huh. Maybe I could try.”

 

“Really?”

 

Beast Boy and Terra went inside the tower. They stopped outside the doors of the common room. “Oh man, this is gonna be a little weird, isn’t it?”

 

“Eh, I don’t think it’ll be too bad. In the end you had good intentions, right? Plus, you  _did_ save all of us from that volcano.” They really did miss you Terra, and I think they’ll be super happy to know that you’re doing okay.”

 

Terra smiled. “Haha, okay.”

 

The doors to the common room opened, and nobody turned around right away, so Beast Boy had to announce his arrival. “Hey guys? Um, you’ll never guess who I ran into today.”

 

Terra made herself visible. “Uh, hey guys.”

 

Cyborg was the first to turn around. His eyes widened when he saw Terra. “Oh man, I don’t believe it.”

 

The other titans turned. “Terra!” Starfire said happily as she went over to her and the other titans followed, crowding around her.

 

“We were so worried.” Raven told her.

 

“How did you even escape?” Robin asked her.

 

“It’s a long story… actually guys, I’m sorry about what I did—“

 

“That’s in the past Terra! We’re cool now.” Cyborg explained.

 

“Oh, we are?” Terra asked.

 

“Yeah, we’re cool.” Raven spoke in a low voice but smiled.

 

“This is a much different response than I thought I’d get.” Terra told them and the titans laughed.

 

“So, how long have you been out?” Starfire asked her.

 

“A year, I think?” Terra recalled.

 

“So, Slade didn’t have anything to do with it?” Robin asked.

 

“No. I haven’t seen him since I  _turned_ into stone. So, he’s alive, huh? Mind telling me how he came back?”

 

The titans turned to Raven. She sighed. “With pleasure.” She told Terra all about her father Trigon, how him and Slade teamed up, and how the titans defeated Trigon and how Slade ended up getting away after all of that.

 

“Wow. That’s… a lot to handle, even for you guys.”

 

“Tell me about it. Trigon was one of the toughest bad guys we’ve had to deal with.” Beast Boy hung over the couch.

 

“Oh also, you guys went to Tokyo?”

 

“You heard?” Cyborg asked.

 

“It was  _all_ over television! Those attacks were brutal, and everyone was talking about the Japanese government and their agents and, Robin! You got put in  _jail_?” Terra asked. “That’s crazy!”

 

“I know right!”

 

“Ugh, that guy was a jerk. I’m thinking he’s gonna be faced with a much longer punishment than you had.” Terra then remembered something else. “Also…” She pulled out her phone. “The ceremony of you guys receiving those medals was broadcasted all over the world too. Naturally I tuned in, although I couldn’t help but notice that two of you were getting close?” Terra smirked at Robin and Starfire. “Is it true? Are you two really dating now?”

 

“You better believe it!” Beast Boy chimed in.

 

“Well finally! It was so obvious I mean, I know that I didn’t stick around for long but like, it was  _super_ obvious that there was more to the relationship than just feelings of friendship.” Terra told them. “So, has anything else been happening?”

 

“Just a few harmless bad guys here and there.” Robin told her. “We haven’t had anything super serious in months until… uh… Starfire?”

 

Starfire looked at Terra and turned to her. “Terra, there is something you need to know.” Starfire explained what had happened to them within the past few days, and what had happened on Tamaran, and what they were going to do about it.

 

“Oh gosh, that’s awful. I’m so sorry Starfire.”

 

“It is quite alright. Besides, we have a plan of how we will take them down.”

 

“A plan?”

 

“More or less.” Cyborg told Terra. “Or, some idea, at least. I was going to find information on what this alien race even is but,” Cyborg went up and stood next to the titans’ tower computer. “something’s up with the computer.”

 

“Oh yeah, that’s kind of the reason why I came up here.” Terra made her way to the computer and sat down in the chair. “I thought I could help, although, it  _has_ been quite a while since I dealt with something this big.”

 

“Dealt with?” said a confused Beast Boy.

 

Terra smiled and turned her head a little to see the other titans were right up behind her. It feels like she had never left, and it felt nice. “Well…,” she began. “my studies in school have been really paying off, and apparently, I’m one of the best in the whole state. I don’t know how and when I was able to learn all about this stuff, but I guess I just missed you guys, ya know?”

 

“Come again?” Beast Boy still said confused.

 

“Oh yeah! I hope you don’t mind but, when I went back to living a normal life and I had to start school again, I kinda  _may_ have taken courses that reminded me of you all.”

 

“Oh, Terra!” Starfire beamed.

 

Terra couldn’t help but let out her bubbly little laugh. “I have computer skills and programming, studies of space and life beyond our universe, zoology classes, meditation and self defense classes.” Terra told them, lightly blushing. “I think you can put two and two together.”

 

“Well I think that’s amazing.” Robin told her.

 

“Thanks! And I’m actually getting a lot more recognition for my extra classes and skills than I thought. My mom was able to pull a few strings at work, and since she works in one of the departments at the CIA…”

 

“Woah, woah, back up!” Beast Boy interrupted. “Are you saying that…?”

 

Terra nearly squealed at the anticipation in telling her friends. “Part-time!”

 

All the titans were shocked and happy for her.

 

“Well alright!” Cyborg exclaimed. “Glad to hear my girl’s got her life ahead of her!” He ruffled her bright blonde hair, causing her to laugh.

 

“And that’s exactly why I came up here, Cyborg!” Terra spoke, still slightly excited. “I thought I could have a look?”

 

“Knock yourself out!” Cyborg told her. “Believe me, I’ve tried everything I know.”

 

“Seriously, Terra,” Beast Boy whispered to her. “He’s been at it for a while now.”

 

Terra chuckled as she tried to figure out what was wrong with the huge computer. “Hm? What’s this?” She pressed a single key, and a bunch of numbers in bright green came up on the big screen. “Oh geez, this is big.”

 

“What’s happening?” Beast Boy asked. “All I see is a bunch of zeros and ones.”

 

“Exactly.” Terra said. “I don’t know how, but all the files on the computer have been encrypted, and it’s super hard to do much of anything without making the virus worse.”

 

Cyborg softly winced hearing that something this bad had happened to his computer.

 

“Can you fix it?” Robin asked.

 

“To be honest, I’ve fixed virus infected computers before, but  _this_ is definitely something else. I’ll have to try though. Let’s hope all those boring classes paid off…” Terra began to rake her brain and tried to remember what her professor had taught her about virus infected computers that were this bad. She pondered on this, not wanting to make the computer already worse than it had looked. “Alright, what if I tried this…?”

 

Terra first found a way to get those big bright ever-changing binary numbers off the screen. She felt a little more at ease, but the virus was still somewhere in the computer. With a couple more minute and a few smart computer tricks, Terra finally exhaled and leaned back into the spinney chair. “I think that did it… but I think we should restart it just to be sure it’s all clear.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Cyborg agreed and proceeded to restart the tower computer. They waited for a few more moments before the computer had returned to the normal home screen. “Do you think?”

 

“I don’t know, try opening something.” Terra told him.

 

Cyborg did just that, and the two looked up at the screen, hoping the virus was gone for sure this time.

 

Everything had seemed to be normal.

 

“Terra… I-I think you fixed it.” Cyborg said in disbelief.

 

Terra peered through her fingers. “I… really? I did it?”

 

“Heck yeah you did! I can’t believe it, not even I could figure it out!”

 

“Aw, well I’m glad I could help. So, what were you guys even going to do on this?” Terra asked.

 

“Find information on the Uranians who turned Tamaran into space dust.” Beast Boy said carefree.

 

“And… how’s that turning out?”

 

“Not very well.” Starfire told her. “Knowing what one looks like would be a big help, but none of us have ever seen one, not even I have seen what one looks like.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“Hey Star, didn’t you mention that you found something about them in one of your books?” Cyborg asked.

 

“Yes, but it was quite vague.”

 

“ _Anything_ would be helpful right now, can you remember anything it said?” Beast Boy asked her.

 

“Well, they’re supposed to be one of the most dangerous races the galaxy has ever known, and, I think they’re supposed to be tall, and function almost like a metal bot.”

 

Beast Boy slumped further into the couch. “I still got nothing.” He almost groaned.

 

Terra thought to herself for a moment. She then suddenly thought of something that had even surprised herself. She grabbed Beast Boy’s shoulders, slightly surprising him. “Beast Boy, remember when you visited me and wanted me back as a titan all those months ago?”

 

“Uh, maybe?”

 

“You then ran off because you were called to help on a mission. What was it?”

 

“If I can remember, we had to fight this weird looking monster. I think I would’ve remembered if we caught it.”

 

“So… you never found it.”

 

“Well, I managed to take a picture of it before it flew off.”

 

“Oh my gosh, really?” Terra said surprised.

 

“Exactly how long have you been doing that for?” Cyborg asked.

 

“I take pictures of all the villains we fight. Y’know, just in case we need them for later. I’ve been doing it ever since we first started fighting Slade.”

 

“Beast Boy, that’s actually genius.” Robin was shook.

 

Beast Boy went through the gallery of photos he kept on his communicator and eventually found the photo that Terra was talking about. “This one?” He showed her. “Yeah, it’s coming back to me.”

 

“Yeah, just hold that thought.” Terra hopped back onto the computer and began searching for something. After what had seemed like 10 minutes, she finally sighed. “Finally.” She turned to the titans. “Just tapped into the world’s best database about all living creatures in space. It was made by this guy a long time ago. Some say he locked himself away for fifteen years up in space just to get all the accurate information.”

 

The titans went wide eyed once again. Terra had become so knowledgeable within the past year it was unbelievable. “Can I see that photo again?” She asked Beast Boy. He showed it to her, and Terra zoomed in and eyed the photo in an odd way. “Hm, okay. I think I can find it.”

 

Terra started up again and Cyborg appeared next to her. “So what exactly is it that you’re doing?” He asked her.

 

“Hoping to find a Uranian for you guys.” She entered in the information she saw from the photo on Beast Boy’s communicator, and pressed enter, hoping the results would generate the thing she wanted to see. She got her wish, the information had matched up with a Uranian’s attributes and physical qualities. Then it hit her. “Oh geez…”

“What is it?” Robin asked.

 

“Well, remember when you guys fought that thing months ago and it got away? Turns out, that was one of the Uranians.”

 

Everyone was shocked. “But… if that was one of the Uranians, how did they find Tamaran, and why did they destroy it?” Starfire asked.

 

“…Because it scanned us.”

 

“What do you mean?” Beast Boy spoke up once again.

 

“I’m remembering it all now, too. Don’t you remember?” Robin told the titans. “Before it flew off, it scanned us without all of us knowing, and by the time we did, it took off. It must have recognized that Starfire wasn’t from earth…”

 

“So it probably alerted others and destroyed Tamaran.” Starfire finished.

 

“I can’t believe this.” Robin spoke in a low voice, almost in a whisper.

 

“Neither can I…” Starfire spoke softly as her gaze moved downwards, looking at the ground.

 

As if on que, the door to the common room behind them opened, and Solace came out from it. “Princess? Your sister’s here to see you.”

 

Everyone turned and they saw Blackfire standing there. Starfire had never felt so relieved to see her. She was the only family she had seen in a while, and she had really needed family right now. She got up to hug her sister, being slightly surprised when Blackfire had hugged her back. “Sister, I have missed you.”

 

“Is it true?” Blackfire asked. “Did the Uranians really attack?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And Galfore… is he really…?”

 

Starfire nodded, almost feeling sad about the whole thing all over again. Blackfire felt bad for her. She grabbed her sister’s hands. “What do you want me to do?”

 

“I need you to go back to Tamaran and be the temporary Grand Ruler until the Uranians are taken care of.”

 

“Are… are you sure? Don’t you remember what I—“

 

“Of course I do, but Tamaran needs you right now. There are only a few remaining survivors hiding underground, but I need you to get to them as quickly as possible without getting caught. It will be chaotic without someone in charge.”

 

“And you?” Blackfire asked. “What will you do?”

 

“I have to stay here and stop the Uranians.” Starfire told her. “They’re going to come to earth, and I can’t let them destroy this too.”

 

Blackfire looked around the room and at the other titans. “Your position on this planet means this much to you?”

 

Starfire nodded. “More than anything.”

 

Blackfire paused. “Okay, I’ll do it. I promise to protect all that remains of Tamaran. I’ll do it for you, sister.” Blackfire flew towards the window.

 

“Blackfire.” Starfire called to her before she took off. She lightly smiled at her. “It’s good to see you.”

 

Blackfire couldn’t help but lightly smile back. “It’s good to see you too, Starfire.” She then took off and headed up to the depths of space.

 

“Woah.” Beast Boy said in awe.

 

“Terra, thank you for your help.” Robin told her. “We wouldn’t have the information we have if it weren’t for you.”

 

“Aw geez, I’m just glad I could finally help you guys.”

 

“I just have one question, though.” Cyborg asked her. “Are you still able to, you know… use your powers?”

 

Terra nodded. “I mean, last time I checked I could. I’m sure I can still use them, I just, choose not to.”

 

“Why do you suppose so?” Starfire questioned.

 

Terra leaned back and sighed. “I don’t know. Sadness, regret… as much as there were a lot of good times I had with you guys before my… betrayal, every time I think about that part of my life the first thing that comes to mind is serving Slade.”

 

“Oh.”

 

The room went silent.

 

“But, it’s not like I’m not happy where I am now.” Terra continued. “I was finally able to return home and start school again, my grades are good, got a job, I made new friends, and now, I think I’m reconnecting with old ones?”

 

“You sure are!” Beast Boy hugged her once again.

 

“Yeah, we really did miss you.” Raven told her.

 

Terra hugged them all once more before she heard her phone vibrate. She looked at the screen and saw it was a text from her mom. She smiled. “Curfew, I’m sure some of you remember what that feels like.” She turned to leave and then suddenly stopped. “Oh, here’s something I think you should have.” She held out a small little card which Beast Boy took and the other titans peered around him staring at it. It was her job occupation card which had her phone number and everything. “It’s not exactly a communicator, but hopefully this’ll do just in case you guys ever wanna reach out and stuff.”

 

Beast Boy examined the card and his eyes caught onto something in particular. “Tara Markov?”

 

Terra smiled. “Heh, let’s just say I only had to alter the name by a teeny bit once I became a titan.”

 

“Ya need a lift home?” Cyborg offered?

 

“Nah, that’s okay, I _think_ I can manage.” Terra walked and climbed over the nearest window and summoned a boulder and brought it to her feet. She stepped on the rock, getting used to the feeling after having not doing this for a while. “Well, it was awesome catching up with you after all this time. Rock on you guys.” She prepared to take off.

 

“Terra,” Robin called her before she could leave and she turned back around. He smiled at her. “We’ll keep in touch for sure.”

 

Terra smiled back. “Cool.” She then took off into the night as the other titans got closer to the window and watched her fully disappear.

 

“Woah.” Beast Boy said in awe.

 

“That was a pleasant surprise.” Raven spoke.

 

“Agreed, I most enjoyed our time with her.” Starfire added.

 

“Man, things have been crazy lately.” Cyborg stated.

 

“Tell me about it.” said Raven.

 

“Good thing I like crazy.” said Beast Boy.

 

“Yeah, and now, there’s no doubt that things are going to get crazier.” Robin told them as they all continued to stare out into the night sky.


	4. Episode 4 - Ravager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a girl named Rose Wilson shows up at the tower, the night quickly turns into one of the most stressful missions for the titans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! i've been busy, but now i'm super excited to show off this new chapter! this is probably one of my favourites so far, and i feel like my writing is really improving, but you guys tell me! also, i've changed the rating of the story as it discusses very mature themes and has mature language, so yeah! better safe than sorry! anyways, let's get on with the chapter! i hope you enjoy! :)

It was dark and cold in her father’s lair, though nothing could compare to the coldness of his heart. Actually, cold didn’t even begin to describe what he was like to her. A fucking bitch was what he was. An abuser, too. She couldn’t believe it, and he was supposed to be a father to her? That was a fucking joke. He wouldn’t even know how to parent if his life depended on it. How she longed to see her mother, whoever she was. He never talked about her after the incident, so it made her wonder what she ever did to displease him, if that even was the case. She knew how unreasonable he could be, which unfortunately almost all the time. He never gave her what she needed; maybe it’s his fault she’s turned out this way, but she was a little bit grateful. At least she knew how to defend herself in situations she would need on all those missions she was about to be sent on for the rest of her teen years. She stood before him as he sat down in the shadows in front of her.

 

“I’m ready,” she replied, trying not to look up at the figure. She would’ve began to bawl again if she made any eye contact with him.

 

He sat up from his seat, and emerged from the shadows, revealing Slade. He turned to Wintergreen and took something that he was holding, and Slade threw the object down to the girl for her to catch. Once she caught it, she examined how… _technical_ it looked. “What is it?”

 

“Time bombs, small ones.” Slade replied, not making eye contact. “I’ve given you the coordinates for the tower, they should be in that map I designed.”

 

She opened up the map on the device Slade gave her and brought up the coordinates. They lit up on a bright blue holographic screen. “Then what?”

 

“I gave you four bombs. Implant the bombs into the ground at each of the four points at the base of the tower. Set each of them to a twelve-hour countdown, then come straight back here once your mission is complete.” Slade then motioned at Wintergreen and he walked to the girl. He put an earpiece in her ear as Slade continued. “I’ll be monitoring you for the whole mission. I’ll know exactly where you are, so if you need me I’ll be available. Do you understand your task?”

 

“Implant the bombs, set them, and destroy the Teen Titans.” She replied.

 

“Good. You have everything you need, so get going. I’ll be here waiting for you when you get back.”

 

The girl started to walk off before Slade spoke up again. “And Rose, if you fail this mission, well, you know what’s in store for you once you return.”

 

Rose’s gaze quickly shifted towards the ground and stared at her large stomping boots for a brief timeframe before continuing to walk. She made her way outside and once she was out there, quickly and quietly made her way across the city without being suspected. She finally came within view of the tower, all she needed to do was to cross the water and land on the island. Before she did, she thought to herself for a moment. She thought about how much she hated him. My god, she wanted him to suffer. Sometimes, she wished he’d stayed dead when he fell into the lava, but no, Satan just _had_ to be watching over him. At least it wasn’t someone angelic who wanted to keep him alive, if anything, he should go to hell, the bastard. Rose then yanked the earpiece out and dropped it on the ground, crushing it underneath her boot. Now he couldn’t monitor her anymore. She felt a little relieved, but still under some pressure. If he found out what she just did, he’d never let her see the end of her punishment, which was why tonight would be the night she’d finally get out. Rose swam across to the tiny island which held titans’ tower above the water. She climbed out once she got to land, and pulled out the four small time bombs Slade gave to her. She rolled her eyes and crushed the bombs underneath her boot as well, and tossed the bits of technology into the ocean. Rose then pulled out a small piece of paper and stared at it with a feeling of warmth. It was a picture of her mom, who had silver hair just like her. _‘Don’t worry, mom,”_ she said to herself. _‘I’ll be out of there soon—‘_

 

Suddenly she was kicked in the face and knocked back. She tried to get up but she was pinned to the ground. She finally got a good look and was surprised to find Robin and his team already outside. _Shit._ Good thing Slade wasn’t here to hear this. “Ugh, get _off_ asshole!” Rose spat out at Robin, who was the one who kept her from barely moving at all.

 

“Who are you?” Robin demanded. “and why were you lurking outside our tower? What were you doing?”

 

“Ugh… nothing anymore!” She squirmed. “Just let me go, I’ve got places to be!”

 

“Not until you tell me what you were doing!”

 

Rose and Robin continued to yell at each other as he kept her pinned down while Raven’s eyes locked onto the photo that Rose had dropped while being attacked. She picked it up and saw a lovely looking woman with silver hair, and the biggest smile on her face. Raven turned over the photo and was surprised to find that there were words written on the back of it, and was even more surprised when she read what those words were.

 

_‘To my beautiful Rose,_

_Live your best life, and stay positive. I know you’ll do great things. I love you._

_Love, Mommy <3_

 

Raven’s eyes widened and Beast Boy came over just in time to see what she was looking at. “Raven, what’re you—“ He read the thing as Cyborg and Starfire came over and examined both sides of the photo.

 

“Oh no.” Cyborg muttered.

 

Beast Boy snatched the photo from Raven and rushed over to Robin. “Robin wait, look!” He held the photo in front of Robin’s face until Robin grabbed hold of it, examining the photo for himself and reading the back of it as well. He was then surprised as well.

 

“But…” Robin’s eyes moved up and down her body, taking a good long look at her uniform, then staring at the mask she wore over her head. “You work for Slade...?”

 

“Well, yes but—“

 

“So… you’re another one of his apprentices.”

 

“Pfft, that a pretty light term to use.” She scoffed. “Look, can you get off of me already?”

 

“He must’ve sent you to come here, am I correct?”

 

“Ugh, _yes_ but—“

 

“And what did he tell you to do?” Robin kept on throwing questions at her without giving her a chance to speak.

 

“ _Blow up your tower_! Alright? Is that what you wanted to hear?”

 

Robin lowered his voice. “Can’t he... y'know, hear you?”

 

“Are you kidding me? I disconnected that bitch long before you pounced on me.” She snapped at him.

 

“Language.” Robin frowned at her.

 

“Ugh, whatever. Anyways, he can’t hear us right now, it’s just you and me.” Rose tried moving, but remembered Robin still had her pinned down. “Can I _please_ get up now?”

 

Robin didn’t say a word and finally let her go, allowing her to stand up and brush the dust off of her. “Besides,” she continued. “It’s not like I wanted to be here and blow your house to rubble. I have better things to be doing. I’ve got places to be, and people to find, and I certainly don’t want to be in the presence of _him_ any longer.”

 

“Then, what’s this?” Robin held up the photo of Rose’s mom, and once she saw what he was holding, she immediately grabbed it from him.

 

“How did you get that?” She snapped at him, shoving the photo back into a pocket. “You’re the Teen Titans, don’t you guys know it’s _rude_ to snoop?”

 

“Are you… trying to find your mom?” Robin asked her.

 

Rose’s eyes widened. She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes, but tried not to show her sorrowfulness. She chuckled. “No, I’m not trying to find her.” She inhaled a shaky breath and exhaled. “She’s been dead ever since I was born. Slade, he… well, it was a rough night.”

 

Everyone was genuinely shocked. “I-I’m sorry about—“ Robin started before she interrupted him.

 

“Oh for _fuck’s sake,_ I don’t need your pity, alright?!” She yelled at him once again, then for some reason, she felt bad about it after. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. “Sorry, I just, ugh. I don’t know.”

 

“So, if Slade did… that to your mother, then how come you’re staying with him? How come you’re his apprentice?” Robin asked.

 

“Because Slade… he’s my father.”

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone was now inside the tower.

 

“So let me get this straight. Slade has _a daughter_?!” Beast Boy’s voice cracked while freaking out. “But how?! And why?! And most importantly, how come we’ve _never_ seen you before?!”

 

“Yeah man, we’ve fought him countless times but we’ve never even seen a trace of you.” Cyborg chimed in.

 

“And he has never mentioned having a daughter before.” Starfire added.

 

“He’s been really… in the dark about me.” Rose stated as she sat slouched on their couch. “I’ve never been outside before in my life, so nobody else ever found out about me. Whenever he went out, I was always left behind locked away in his little lair. No one else knew about my existence except for him, and now, you five.” Rose glanced to the side and saw Robin approach her holding an ice pack. She eyed the object in a very odd way. “Hm? What’s this?”

 

“Um, an ice pack? You know, for your head and stuff.” He told her.

 

Rose continued to stare at the object before finally taking it from him. “It’s just… I’ve never been given one before.” She placed it on the spot where Robin pressed her skull into the earth, feeling some relief. “It’s… cold.” Rose looked up at him. “Thanks, I guess.”

 

“No problem,” Robin spoke. “and uh, I’m sorry about earlier and how I, jumped you from out of nowhere.”

 

Rose rolled her eyes. “Once again, I don’t need your pity, but, it’s okay.”

 

Robin’s eyes travelled to her hands and thought he something that didn’t look right. “Can I just…” He held one hand into his own and saw that there was a circular burn in the middle of her palm. The burn was really bad, it almost went right through.

 

Once she noticed she pulled away. “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

“It’s just, those don’t look accidental…” Robin tried to explain himself.

 

“Ya think?” Rose quickly said and held her hand close to her chest. “Besides, this doesn’t concern you, what exactly do you want to know?”

 

Robin gave his fellow titans a look as they nodded back to him. “Forgive me for our… earlier introductions but, now I’m just… concerned is all.”

 

“Pfft, about what?” She retorted. “There’s nothing wrong, I’m in one piece, see?”

 

“This may seem weird, especially since we just met but, if something’s happened you can tell me. It’ll never leave this room, I promise.”

 

“Ugh, _why_ are you so concerned for me all of a sudden?!” Rose snapped at him once again. “Just a couple of minutes ago we were swearing our heads off at each other, and now you want to know the story behind a stupid little _burn_? Why? What do you know? I know much more than you do, you know nothing about me.”

 

“I know what it’s like to serve him and to want nothing more than to leave.” Robin spoke, hoping to get through to her. “I know how he can be when he doesn’t get his way, and I know how much he takes it out on others. I _want_ to help you, Rose. It doesn’t need to be kept to yourself anymore.”

 

“Why though?” She turned and faced him. “Why do you want to help me?”

 

“It's what the Teen Titans do.”

 

The more Robin spoke, the more he got to her head. Soon it was too much. “You want to know? Well fine, here’s what happened.”

 

The titans glanced at each other and gave short reassuring looks as Rose began her story.

 

“Long ago, Slade had a wife who he was supposed to put first before anyone else. She was supposed to have a baby, and soon they would raise it together. But once that baby was born, as _soon_ as it had entered the world, Slade beat her. He beat his wife, _my mom_ , until she was nearly dead. He left her out to die and took me back to his lair, where I grew up with zero memory of her. He was always busy. Growing up he was always gone doing criminal work. I swear, growing up was the hardest, because I couldn’t do _anything_ on my own. He left me in a room and expected me to just _do_ all these things by myself. I got constantly sick, and I was always on the verge of dying. Yet for some psychotic reason whenever he’d see this, he’d always nourish me back to being healthy, and once I was fine, he left me again. It was like that for about 14 years. Then one day, just when I thought things couldn’t get any worse, he found you five. The Teen Titans. To this day I _still_ don’t know what is was about you guys that made him so angry, so determined to defeat you or what he even wanted from you from the beginning. As soon as he started facing defeat because of you guys more and more often, the more and more he’d…” She stopped for a moment to collect herself. “ _God_ , why am I even telling you guys this?” She finally turned to see the titans faces, which were both filled with shock and sadness. “Oh, what? I know it seems sad now, but it’s in the past. Besides, I’m not even done the story and there’s _much_ worse to come, so pull yourselves together because this next part’s… a lot, even for me.”

 

Rose inhaled and continued. “Okay, anyways, the more he faced defeat because of you guys, the more he would… _beat_ me.” The tension in the room was very tight; she didn’t even want to look up to see the titans’ reactions to that. “He would beat me, and, it started to happen often. He… would _try_ different ways to do it, and one of those ways gave me those burns.” Rose looked up at her hands and almost broke seeing how damaged they were.

 

Choked up, Robin finally came forward. “How… how did it feel?”

 

“It hurt,” was all she said. “It really, really hurt. At the time, I already knew about what he did to mom, and I knew he took his anger out on me yet for some reason I still stayed. I guess because I never knew when the right time would come for me to leave.” She sat up. “Yes, all those times when he did that stuff to me, it… it really hurt, but, nothing could compare to the incident.”

 

“The incident?” Robin cocked a brow.

 

Rose chuckled. “Oh, I bet you’re wondering about that one, huh Boy Wonder? Well, let’s go back in time to a certain point in your life, when you gave up the happy little life you had with your friends to serve as my father’s apprentice.”

 

Robin felt a little more uneasy than before. She had only brought this up, yet he had a feeling he wouldn’t like where this was going to go.

 

“You and your friends escaped. And Slade? Well, it was no surprise to me that he was faced with defeat once again. He came into my living quarters and shut the door. From the tone of his voice I knew he was angry, and I knew he had come here to abuse me once again. And though I had never met you Robin, I remember the moment where he talked to me before it went down. _‘Where’s your apprentice?’_ I asked, not knowing you had already left. He said nothing, he just walked up to me, and slapped me hard across the face. _‘Gone.’_ He replied. _‘I should’ve never put my trust in the boy, I had a feeling he’d rebel against me sooner or later.’_ He seemed to be fiddling with something he was holding in his hand when he asked, _‘Can I put my trust in you?’_ "

 

“Now, idiotically, my first thought was that I didn’t want to let him down. So I told him he _could_ put his trust in me.” Rose spoke before her voice faltered. “That’s when he suddenly turned around and I saw what he was holding. It was a blade. Before I knew what hit me, he slashed through my face with it. It was so quick, but the pain lasted for hours. Isn’t it odd that I remember this?” She asked the titans, not hoping for an answer in response. “I remember I fell to the ground, and I had tried to open my eyes and get up, but, that’s when I found that… one of them was gone. I tried to see through it, but nothing. I couldn’t do anything about it. No matter what I thought of doing in the moment I knew it would just lead to more trouble. I just… sat there in shock as he watched me.”

 

Robin didn’t know what to say. “I—“

 

“Do you know what he said to me?” Rose asked as she walked closer to Robin. “As he left? Do you know what he said?” She knew he wasn’t going to answer, so she backed off a little bit and said it for herself. “He said _‘Forget about Robin. In a few years, you’ll become my new apprentice.’_ That’s when he threw a mask onto the ground, and silently walked away. I've worn it ever since.” Rose looked back down on her hands before continuing. “Not only had he done that but, believe it or not, it _did_ get worse. Soon after, when he’d come back late at night, he’d open my door and come in without warning. He would… hold me against the wall so that I wasn’t able to move at all.” Her voice began to break as she tried to get through the next part. “Then, I would feel the weight of his body on top of mine, as he stripped down and—“ She stopped herself, unable to continue. She felt a single tear fall down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. “Well, I guess you can just piece the rest together yourselves. But the point is, that continued for two more years until today, where he finally sent me on my first, and last mission. I found that as the perfect opportunity to escape so I packed a few things and stole a few photos he hid away and ended up here.” She turned back and faced the titans. “Now look where I am, I ended up right at your door and now here we are. At last, I thought I’d never have the chance to meet you all. Slade does talk about you a lot. I’d just like to say right now that I really, really don’t like you guys, but, I guess no one will want to see you defeated more than Slade huh?” She rubbed the back of her neck. “But, I need a favor. I… don’t really know where I’m going to go after this, so, as silly as this sounds I was hoping you could help me with—“

 

Instantly, Robin gave her a very tight hug, the first, and tightest hug she had ever received in her life. “…that,” she finished. “Um, what are you—“

 

“I’m _sorry_.” Robin said to her just above a whisper. “I’m _so_ sorry you had to go through all of that your entire life.” As he continued to talk the tighter the hug became. “I was only with him for a short while and it was one of the worst things that’s happened to me, so I can’t even imagine what it was like for you to have him in your life like that all the time.” He broke the hug and held her shoulders as he gave her a reassuring smile. “You’re incredibly strong, Rose. Don’t _ever_ forget that. Come on, let’s find you a way out of here.”

 

No one had ever said anything to her like that before. For the first time in a really, really long time, she felt happy. She smiled to herself. “Thanks.” She muttered before she joined the rest of the group.

 

The titans sat trying to find a safe place where Rose could travel to and stay in a safe location. Not even a full five minutes had passed before she remembered something. “Oh, I just remembered! Well, I don’t know how much more information you guys want to know tonight, but, I do have a brother I could try to find.”

 

“A brother?” Beast Boy popped open a soda can he grabbed from the fridge and began drinking from it. “Cool, do you remember his name?”

 

“Yes,” Rose replied. “I think his name was Jericho.”

 

Beast Boy spat out his drink everywhere and looked at Rose with wide eyes. “Are you… _serious_? _He’s_ your brother?! Oh man, I don’t I can handle another crazy connection.”

 

“I’ve only heard Slade mention him once or twice, but apparently, he’s supposed to be my younger brother.” Rose spoke. “You guys know who he is?”

 

“He’s a teen titan,” Robin started. “If you’re looking for him, he’s probably way up in the mountains, you’re bound to find him there if that’s where you’re going to go.”

 

“I just can’t believe it, how’re you two related?” Cyborg asked puzzled.

 

“Slade, found someone else, but unfortunately the same fate happened to her once Jericho was born. I barely remember him being there, but for a few years, he lived with Slade and I. One morning, I woke up and Jericho was gone. I haven’t seen him since.” Rose explained. “So, my brother’s a teen titan?” Rose scoffed a little. “Oh man, that’s a little ironic, isn’t it?”

 

* * *

 

Rose then prepared herself to leave as the other titans watched her. She was finally set to head off on her journey before she turned back to the titans. “Listen, I know I said I didn’t like you guys and all but, thank you for helping me find a way out of that.” She lightly smiled at them, it was the happiest they had seen her all night. “I guess, I don’t hate you as much as I said I did.”

 

“Don’t mention it, we were glad we could help.” Robin stepped in and shook her hand as she returned the hand shake.

 

“Heh, you know, I’m kind of glad I got to finally meet you guys before I set off. I hadn’t talked to anyone else other than Slade and Jericho for years but, tonight was… something that I really needed. Thanks again.” Rose spoke to all the titans before turning around to leave through the window. Before she did however, she turned back towards them one last time. “You know as crazy as this sounds, I kind of hope that we’ll meet again soon.” She smiled at them.

 

“Yeah, I’d enjoy that.” Robin said to her.

 

Rose gazed into his eyes one last time and turned around once again before hopping off the window ledge, and started off towards the mountains where she would find her brother. Raven closed the window with her magic and as soon as she did, Robin fell back onto the couch letting out a sigh. “I feel sick.”

 

“What? Why?” Beast Boy asked as everyone else came around him.

 

“She had a horrible life, that’s why. And, a lot of it was my fault.”

 

“Aw man, don’t say that,” Cyborg told him. “you know it wasn’t—“

 

“You don’t know that.” Robin spoke. “Slade, after we escaped, after I stopped being his apprentice, he… he took all that rage out on her.” He stared long and hard at his green latex gloves as he spoke, feeling worse with each word he delivered. “That stuff that he did to her… it’s _disgusting_. She lost her eye, he abused her both physically _and_ sexually, and all that happened after I left Slade. I feel horrible, and I feel like a joke. I thought I had saved everyone after that day, but it turns out she was getting the worst of it from him, and I couldn’t be there to stop it.”

 

“Robin, be reasonable,” Starfire spoke in a soft voice as she rubbed his shoulder. “you know deep down that there was nothing you could have done in the moment to prevent it. Don’t be so hard on yourself, please.”

 

“Star’s right, Robin,” Raven added. “Sometimes we want nothing bad to happen to those we care about, but we can’t always be there to protect them. These things happen for a reason. Now look where she is, she’s finally free. She doesn't have to go through what she went through anymore.”

 

“Yeah, and like, things seem bad now, but, they’ll always get better, even in situations as messed up as Rose’s.” Beast Boy spoke up. "Stuff like this just happens so things can get better in the future."

 

“I guess so…” Robin said. “but, what she went through… I just can’t wrap my head around it. It’s awful. Slade’s a _monster_.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Beast Boy replied.

 

“I am just glad we gave her the help that she needed.” Starfire spoke as she stared outside. “It makes me feel… a lot better.”

 

“I agree.” Cyborg also added. “I mean, I don’t know about y’all, but hearing that whole story felt… stressful.”

 

“If we’re being honest, that was one of the most stressful missions we’ve had.” Robin told his team.

 

“Wait, this was a mission?” Beast Boy asked. “In what way?”

 

“We stopped Slade, and we saved Rose,” Robin said as he smiled at the changeling. “Sounds like a mission to me.”

 

“Then, the mission was successful?” Beast Boy asked with a toothy grin, which was accompanied by a nod of approval from Robin. “Woo-hoo!” Beast Boy happily exclaimed. “We totally kicked Slade’s butt this time, that’s for sure!”

 

The other titans laughed as he did this. Everything felt calm now, and they were all content and happy with how the night was ending. “Welp, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m turning in,” Cyborg said. “Today was a busy day, kicking Slade’s butt and all…” He yawned and smiled as he happily walked off towards his room.

 

“Yeah, me too!” Beast Boy hurried off after him. “I’m beat!”

 

Raven picked up her book and held it in her hand as she hovered behind Beast Boy and Cyborg, heading off to her room. Robin and Starfire were remaining, and the two got up off the couch together on opposite sides and met back in the middle, linking their fingers together and holding each other’s hand. Robin turned to meet her dazzling bright green eyes. “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Starfire smiled in response.

 

“How’re you doing?” Robin asked her with a squeeze of her hand.

 

“I am doing fine, but, only if you are fine as well,” she responded.

 

“Well,” Robin smiled as he continued to walk down the hall with his girlfriend. “I think you’ll be happy to hear that I am indeed doing fine.”

 

“Then, yes, I _am_ fine.”

 

Robin continued to smile. “Well, that’s good then,” he couldn’t help but give her a peck on the cheek as they continued to walk down the hall together. She smiled as they did this.

 

“Yes, very good.”

 

* * *

 

Now, far away from the tower, Rose was climbing up a huge mountain, in hopes to find her brother living in one of them. She finally came across a cave which was almost at the top of the tallest mountain. She approached the cave, and found her brother right outside the entrance of it. There he was. After all those years, there was her brother, Jericho.

 

“Um, hi,” she started. “You probably don’t remember me but, I’m your sister. My name’s Rose. You must be Jericho."


	5. Episode 5 - Finding the Lost Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The titans set out to find the Blade of X'hal, a weapon that could be used to help them in their upcoming fight with the Uranians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter! there's a heckin' lot of robstar in this one ;)

“Starfire,” A voice rang through the Tamranean’s head as she slept. “Star, wake up,” it repeated again. Starfire finally recognized it to be Robin’s voice, a voice she was all too familiar with. She finally stirred.

 

“Robin?” She spoke still sleepy-eyed. Her vision re-adjusted as she could finally see the surroundings around her. She let out a yawn. “What… time is it…?”

 

“It’s almost 6AM,” he replied as he helped her up.

 

She felt something fall off of her, so she looked at what it was and saw it was a blanket. She picked it up and put it back around herself. “How did…”

 

“I uh… well, I woke up last night and couldn’t fall back asleep right away, so I walked by your room and saw you’d fallen asleep here again, and I thought I’d just bring you that and let you sleep.” He explained to her, smirking after he said this. “I mean, who else would it be?”

 

Starfire brought the soft fabric close to her nose and sniffed it. It was purely Robin, with the faint scent of his hair gel as well. It was pleasant, and had already marked a great start to her day. She exhaled and smiled. “Yes, I can tell that you were the one to do this.”

 

“You’re adorable,” he remarked, grabbing hold of her hand. “Did I wake you?”

 

“You did but, it’s alright. I’m much more awake now, and I do not really see the point in going back to sleep,” she told him.

 

“Yeah, I get that,” he replied. “Would you… like to do something?”

 

“Of course, what do you have in mind?”

 

She soon found herself on the couch next to him, looking out the window as she saw the city slowly light up in the sky that started to become a lighter shade of blue. He finally sat down next to her when she turned to him. “A sunrise?” She almost smirked at him.

 

“Ah, sorry,” Robin sheepishly smiled rubbed the back of his neck. He then sat down next to her and handed her a cup of tea. “but you should know how I am by now, I’m the cheesy type.”

 

Starfire rolled her eyes adoringly at her boyfriend’s attempt to impress her, even though she was always swayed by him. Just being in his presence made her feel happy. She held the bottom of her mug in her hands and stared out of the window at the still water, feeling how warm she felt in the blanket wrapped below her hips. Pleasant silence filled the room and it was nice for the moment. “How are you feeling, Robin?” she had finally asked, referring to the previous night.

 

“I…well, I’ve been doing better.” He told her, almost speaking through his mug. He put it down on the table, leaning back and running a hand through his messy morning hair. “It’s still kind of a lot to take in though.”

 

“I understand,” Starfire did the same and put her mug onto the table in front of them. “I’m sure none of us were expecting those events of last night to be of that…intensity.”

 

“I…could ask the same about you too, Star.” Robin leaned over just a little. “How’re you feeling with your thing? With the invasion and all that?”

 

“A lot better, I suppose. Their homeworld is eons away from earth, so I assume it’ll take a while for them to bring the whole army from their side of the galaxy to ours.”

 

“You know you can come to me if you ever feel… _upset_ by this, right?”

 

Starfire nodded. “I know I can. Thank you for that.”

 

The two of them turned back forward to see the sun slowly rise over the ocean. The orange sun turned yellow as it came further and further away from the ocean. It slowly rose into the sky as it lit up the cityscape that could be seen from where the two teens were sitting. Light soon filled the room.

 

“Beautiful,” Starfire spoke in a soft voice. She had seen sunrises countless times before, but they still brought her such happiness, and had never failed to put her in a cheery mood. “Thank for you this, Robin, I most enjoyed it.”

 

“No problem. I like doing these things too, so I enjoyed it as well.”

 

“What is the time now?” Starfire had asked.

 

Robin turned his head to look behind him and squinted to look at the time on the clock in the kitchen through his mask. “It’s almost 6:15. I can’t really think of anything else to do while we’re here.”

 

“That’s fine,” Starfire spoke. “I need only to be in your presence for me to feel entertained.” She admitted as a smile formed on her face. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, not knowing Robin was watching her the whole time as she did this. She finally turned and her bright emerald eyes finally locked with his. She lightly smiled as pink filled her cheeks. “What?”

 

“You’re so stunning,” he grinned at her, not taking his eyes off of her.

 

She had nearly scoffed at this. “Please, I’m not even properly dressed. I’m a little bit of a mess, don’t you think?”

 

He took note of how tired her eyes looked, and her long, slightly ruffled pink hair from her sleep. His heart skipped a beat. “Nope, not at all.” He stated this as if it were a fact. “And uh, actually, you look kind of cute in the morning…” He complimented her as he stared at the couch, looking back up once he finished his sentence.

 

Starfire bit her lip to keep her from smiling too hard. She liked it whenever he called her cute. It set fireworks off in the pit of her stomach, causing her to feel such a light and sweet feeling. She left the warmth of her blanket and made her way to her boyfriend, crawling on top of him. “Well if that is the case, then I suppose you don’t look so bad yourself.”

 

“Oh my god,” he muttered as he grabbed hold of her waist. “I don’t know what I’m to do with you, princess.”

 

Their lips were now only inches apart. She gave him a quick peck and stared right into his mask. 

 

“Well, _good morning_.”

 

They suddenly stopped and turned to see who else was in the room with them, and lo and behold it was Beast Boy, standing there casually already up, which was rare to see considering he was almost always the last of the titans to wake up for the day. He stood there staring into the mug he was holding before taking another sip. “Gotta say, this is probably the best tea I’ve had in a while. Don’t tell Raven I said that, though.”

 

Robin and Star just laid there fuming. “Uhm, exactly how _long_ have you been standing there?” Robin had asked still holding onto his girlfriend.

 

“Long enough,” Beast Boy put down the mug and smirked at the two lovers. “but geez, I always wondered who was more of the flirter out of the two of you, and though I could never quite figure it out, I just knew it _had_ to be one of you, right? Yeah yeah, now that I think about it, I guess it makes more sense that you’re it, Star, I mean, no offence Robin, but you don’t exactly have the best pick-up lines.”

 

They awkwardly crawled off of each other now sitting beside the other, both feeling some embarrassment as they sat a bit of distance from each other. It was in that moment when Robin realized he didn’t like those intimate moments with her interrupted, even if they hadn’t actually done much of anything yet. He admitted to himself that he probably would’ve taken her right then and there if they weren’t caught off guard by the youngest member of the team accidentally barging in on them. “Heh… right.” Robin stammered before going back into his headspace. For a split second, he imagined him and Star completely lost in the heat of the moment, mindlessly kissing each other, his hands exploring her body and her hands his body. He imagined her softly saying his name as he buried his head into the crook of her neck, giving her peppered kisses to her collarbone as his hands travelled to her waist and up her back again. He dismissed the thought immediately after that though, it was all too much to think about, especially since she was right next to him. The thought just made him want to grab her and smash his lips against hers. He bit the inside of his cheek so he could finally shake the thought from his brain. They weren’t near that point in their relationship yet and he enjoyed how things were for them right now, but still, sometimes he just couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like for them once it got to that point.

 

“Oh, come on,” the changeling began. “you know I wouldn’t intentionally want to break up a moment! Believe me, I really wouldn’t, heh heh… besides, if I’d have known you guys were already up I would’ve totally stayed in longer!”

 

“You are pardoned, Beast Boy,” Starfire smiled at the green teen as her hand made its way to Robin, intertwining their fingers together as they held hands from a short distance, a smile forming on both their faces as they secretly gushed about it.

 

Raven and Cyborg emerged at last and joined the rest of the team in the common room. Eventually they all met up and were crowded around the couch together. “So, what’s on the agenda today?” Cyborg cheerfully asked his teammates.

 

Starfire was about to answer before the titans all turned their heads as they heard the common room door open and Solace burst through it, frantically flapping his wings and carrying an aged book in his claws. “Princessss!” He called out, taking in a huge breath of air before continuing. “I think... I think I found something…” He carried himself and the book slowly over to the titans and dropped the heavy book onto the table, letting himself fall in front of the book, taking a deep breath as he regained his composure.

 

“Solace? What did you find?” Starfire asked as she watched him.

 

“I woke up not long after you to find that you weren’t there, so I spotted a random book and began flipping through it, and I found a chapter that really got me thinking.” Solace used the tiny nails on his wings to open the book to the page he had marked down. Starfire then picked it up as the others tried to get a peek at what were on the pages of the book.

 

“The Blade of X’hal?” Starfire read aloud.

 

“Yes, but don’t you realize?” Solace hopped onto the book and slid down it, ending up in a comfortable spot between the book and Starfire. “Long ago, X’hal forged a weapon that was special and scared to Tamaraneans, and that could be used to help aid them in battle,” Solace read from book. “She called it the Blade of X’hal, and for as long as I can remember, we’ve won every war when we’ve used the weapon. It says here it’s been passed down generation after generation of the Tamaranean royal family.” Solace climbed out of the little nook he was in and stood on top of the book. “My point is, don’t you think it could be useful to us?”

 

Starfire thought for a brief moment. “It _does_ sound like it could be helpful to us, but—“

 

“Just what can this blade _do_ exactly?” Beast Boy interrupted.

 

“The funny thing is, there isn’t anything that says what the Blade of X’hal can do, but for as long as I’ve been serving Tamaran, I’ve heard that the blade can do amazing, unspeakable things.”

 

“Solace, what exactly did you say about it being passed down?” Starfire had inquired.

 

“Oh yes, well, each ruler of Tamaran was able to use it. No other Tamaran could, as it was only a gift for the royal family to use. Ruler after ruler, a lot of your ancestors had the chance to use it, including Myand’r.”

 

Starfire recognized the name. “My mother?”

 

The other four titans exchanged surprised looks. They were already learning so much about Starfire that they hadn’t known before in just this one sitting.

 

Solace nodded. “She was the last royal who had used the blade against the Drenthax army. It was amazing really, I remember the fight as if it were yesterday.”

 

Starfire smiled to herself at the thought. She didn’t think about her mother much, but whenever she heard stories like these about her she was proud to say that she was her daughter. She then realized something. “But wait, if the blade was last used by her, then wouldn’t that mean that the blade is on Tamaran?”

 

‘That’s the thing,” Solace began. “the blade resides wherever the royal calls home.”

 

“Hold up, are you saying this blade’s on earth?” Cyborg asked.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“But _exactly_ where?!” Beast Boy squeaked. “The earth is huge, like, _really_ huge! How’re we supposed to find this one little blade on a super big planet? It could be anywhere!”

 

“Guess we’ll have to divide up the search,” Robin finally spoke up. “All five of us will have to search different corners of the earth for it. If this can help us in the long run then I’d say it’s worth finding.”

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Beast Boy sighed.

 

“How does that sound?” Robin turned to Starfire.

 

“Pretty good,” Starfire nodded at him.

 

He couldn’t help but smile. “Well then let’s get going.”

 

The titans all split up and searched the earth for hours, keeping in constant communication with each other throughout the day. As obvious as it seemed, finding this one single sword was not going to be easy.

 

As he was searching in Canada, Beast Boy’s part of the T-ship flew through the skies as he scanned the ground as he hungrily ate vegan poutine. He flew back into America and about thirty minutes later, he got out to stretch his legs. He looked around at the view the was spread out before him. It almost looked like a dessert, the air was dry and there were only a few trees scattered across the land. He walked around for a little but kept his part of the T-ship in view. As he was walking, he looked back for a brief moment to see if the ship was still in sight. It was, and as he was about to face forward once again, he suddenly fell down a hill and into a crater formed by the earth. He fell on his front and kept his hands in the air, not wanting his poutine to fall to the ground as well. He sat up and regained his bearings, wondering why there was even a crater in the middle of nowhere in the first place. Suddenly, he saw something sparkle from the corner of his eye. It was shiny, so he used his hands to dig the dirt and sand out of the way. Soon he found a handle that was partially sticking out of the ground. He brushed it off, and saw that it had a dark green jewel at the base of the handle. His eyes travelled back to the shiny part and noticed there was some odd writings on it. He brushed off the small particles of dirt and tried to make out what it said, but he couldn’t. The words were in a totally different language, and, he wasn’t a language expert, but he had a hunch that the writings weren’t from any earth languages. “Beast Boy here,” he picked up his communicator and spoke into it, looking at the parts of the sword that were out of the ground. “Uh… I think I found it.”

 

The other titans soon arrived at his location shortly after. They all arrived almost at once, which was pretty convenient for him. “Where is it?” Cyborg asked the green teen.

 

“Just up there,” Beast Boy pointed it out for Cyborg, Robin and Starfire to go look at. Raven followed behind them but stopped in her tracks to turn towards him.

 

“What are you eating?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Vegan poutine, Rae,” he happily munched on his late lunch.

 

“Did you really travel to _Canada_ just for poutine?” The empath asked her teammate. “They do sell poutine here too you know.”

 

“I know! I just wanted to travel for a little bit and try cuisine, what’s wrong with that?” he answered her. “Besides, nobody makes poutine like Canada does.” Beast Boy continued as he took another bite. “You wanna try some? There’s no tofu in it this time.”

 

“That’s okay, I wouldn’t want to take your food from you.” She told him.

 

“Well, suit yourself.” He ate the bite that he was saving for Raven off of his fork.

 

The two titans joined up with the rest of the group around the buried sword.

 

“You were right about this being the sword Beast Boy,” Starfire told Beast Boy as she examined the half-buried sword. “I’m just not sure how to retrieve it.”

 

“No problem-o! This is a job for me!” Beast Boy spoke with pride as he morphed into a dog and quickly got the sword out of the ground in an instant. He morphed back to his normal form and his eyes were transfixed on the ancient item. “Cool,” he said mesmerized as he reached out to grab the sword to hold.

 

“Uh, Beast Boy,” Starfire warned him. “I advise that you don’t hold onto—“

 

Not reacting in time, his hands wrapped around the sword handle, causing him to get electrocuted. He let out a yelp as he felt the strong electricity shoot through his body, and leave in an instant. He collapsed onto the ground beside the sword, black smoke radiating off the changeling. “Oh man, what the heck _was_ that?”

 

“I was going to say that only Tamaraneans are able to hold onto the sword.” Starfire told him as he brushed himself clean and stood back up with the others.

 

“Oh, well, that’s a little messed up don’t you think?” Beast Boy asked before being nudged in his side by Robin right after.

 

“Not really,” Starfire spoke, unfazed. “If our enemy were to possess the sword, then they wouldn’t be able to use our weapon against us. The same thing would happen to them as it just happened to you.”

 

“Oh, yeah, sorry, that actually does make a lot of sense.”

 

Starfire continued to examine the sword that was now completely brought out of the ground. She eyeballed it oddly, and kept on doing this for a few more seconds.

 

“You seem hesitant, Star.” Robin told her.

 

“Well, yes, it’s just that… it is rumoured that when the next royal gets to possess the sword for the first time, unexplainable things are supposed to happen.”

 

The titans went wide eyed. “Oh. Well, that’s good to know.” Cyborg said with a little worry in his voice.

 

Starfire took a breath. “I’m the only one who can do it, it must be done.” She bent down and slowly went to pick it up, wrapping her fingers around the handle, and brought it up with her, waiting for the unexplainable events to occur. She kept standing there waiting for the events to happen, but there wasn’t anything. “Huh.”

 

Beast Boy peeked through his fingers. “Uhh… false alarm?”

 

Starfire finally exhaled. “Maybe…”

 

Just then, a bolt of lightning came down with a loud crash and struck the blade of the sword, causing all the titans to jump.

 

“Geez!” Beast Boy cried out. “That nearly scared me to death!”

 

“How did you not get hurt in that, Star?” Cyborg exclaimed.

 

“I-I am not sure…” Starfire sounded equally as freaked out as the rest of her friends. Suddenly, a loud boom of thunder echoed through the air, shaking the earth slightly

 

“Uh… what was that?” Robin asked.

 

“Something tells me that there’s still more to come,” Raven told her friends as she and the others looked up to see dark grey clouds. All of a sudden, hard rain poured on them for a mere two seconds before it had subsided. The sky began to clear and the sun was out once again. The titans looked at each other to see that they were all equally soaked. They looked around for a brief moment, waiting for something else to happen, but it never did.

 

 “So… is that it?” Raven asked.

 

“It seems so,” Starfire spoke.

 

“Okay well, _that_ was pretty unexplainable to me!” Beast Boy exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Cyborg said. “but at least we finally have the sword! If you think about it, it was kind of worth it, don’t ya think?”

 

“I think it definitely was,” Robin added.

 

“Agreed, and now, I think we are one step further into winning this war.” Starfire said with a beaming smile as she held onto the sword.

 

“Yeah! And uh, can we go home now?” Beast Boy politely asked. “The wet uniform is really starting to bother me…”

 

“Just be glad you finally had a shower, Beast Boy.” Raven rolled her eyes playfully and hid a smile that crept across her face.

 

“Hey! I’ll have you know that I _do_ indeed shower, thank you very much!” Beast Boy tried to defend himself.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Raven ruffled his green hair as she walked past him. “At least we’re not _too_ far from home this time.”

 

“Yeah, thank goodness for that. When I get back home, I’m making myself a tofu sandwich!” Beast Boy happily stated.

 

“How are you even hungry? You _just_ ate vegan poutine, from _Canada_ of all places.”

 

“Hey! It’s not my fault their poutine is one of the best!”

 

The other titans were now laughing at the conversation that took place. It felt good that they were all together having a fun time again.

 

* * *

 

 

It was now well into the evening, and everyone was back at home relaxing. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games as Robin watched them and Raven was meditating. After Cyborg had won another round, he looked around the room before turning to Robin. “Yo Rob, where’s Starfire?”

 

“She said she’d be in her room finding a good place to put the sword.” Robin told him. “She said she’d only be a few moments.”

 

“Yeah but, dude,” Beast Boy began. “we’ve been back for almost thirty minutes, and I’m pretty sure it’s been way longer than a few moments.”

 

Robin turned his body to find the nearest clock. Beast Boy was right, it _had_ been almost half an hour. By then, he already had some sort of hunch that he knew what was going on. “Ah geez,” Robin said almost worried and stood up from the couch. “I-I think maybe I should—“

 

“Yeah, yeah, you do your thing Boyfriend Wonder,” Beast Boy grinned and threw finger guns at him and Robin rolled his eyes playfully before heading off to seek out his girlfriend.

 

He headed straight to her room, and just before he had arrived at her doorway, he noticed that the door was already half open. He didn’t say anything at first but he watched her contently, noticing what she was doing. He never knew she had a bookcase in her room but there it was, and she stood before it holding the sword in her hands. Gently, she ran her fingers across the blade, taking in the condition of it. It was like it hadn’t been touched in a millennium. She put the sword back in its scabbard and put it at the very top of the bookcase. As she did, a piece of paper fell from the top of it, falling at her feet. She noticed it and picked it up, glancing at it before the features on her face softened. She read over the piece of paper as she sat on the edge of her bed. Robin watched her, then decided to announce himself.

 

“Hey, Star.”

 

Starfire looked up and turned the paper face down and put it to her side. She turned back to him and smiled brightly. “Oh! Robin, I am happy to see you! What are you doing?”

 

“Well,” he began as he made his way over to her, sitting next to her on her bed. “I thought I’d check to see what my girlfriend was doing, hope you don’t mind.”

 

Starfire giggled. “Of course not.”

 

“Just wanted to check on you… I haven’t seen you since we got home. What have you been doing?”

 

“Oh, well, I was just trying to find a good place to keep the sword,” Starfire looked up at the object and Robin’s gaze followed hers. “It… it just feels a little too easy. We had found it without much difficulty, and, I suppose it just made me wonder if there was secretly more to it.”

 

“Well, not everything’s gonna be super hard all the time.” Robin told her. “Just ‘cause we’re heroes doesn’t mean every mission needs to be a complete challenge.”

 

“Yes, I know. I suppose I’m glad about that…” her voice trailed off a little as she looked away slightly. Robin’s gaze moved back to the paper beside her.

 

“I don’t know if I should ask but, what’s that, Star?” Robin asked her pointing at the paper beside her. She turned and picked it up, holding it in her hands.

 

“Oh, this?” Starfire quickly reread parts of the paper before lowering it. “It is just…” Starfire’s eyes fell to the bottom of the letter, reading the signature in her head once again. She sighed. “It is only Galfore’s last letter he wrote to me. I put it up there so I would not need to… think about it.”

 

Robin put a hand on her shoulder. “Star?”

 

She sighed once more before turning to him. “Robin, may I share something with you?”

 

“Of course you can.” He told her, already willing to listen.

 

She took a breath before beginning. “Truthfully, I am scared, Robin.” She admitted to him. “I am scared of not knowing the state of Tamaran, and not knowing when the Uranians could attack earth. It could be very soon, or very far away. And…” Her voice faltered. “I really do not wish to let you or anyone else down with this. And Galfore… what would he say about all of this? I just wish I knew what to do…”

 

Robin’s hand instantly found hers, he held it in his own and rubbed it with his thumb. It helped a little, she thought. “Starfire…”

 

She looked up at him. “Robin, I swear on my life, if anything were to happen to you, I’d never forgive myself. You mean too much to me, and I… I can’t lose you too.”

 

Tears stung in her eyes and her heart ached. Her tears finally rolled down her cheeks which made Robin feel completely awful. He felt horrible and he had wished he could take her pain away. He wrapped her arms around her. “Star, come here.”

 

She fell into his arms, she held him like he was her lifeline. She buried her head into his chest and inhaled a shaky breath before releasing a sob. This is what had happened for a few moments more. “ _Breathe_ , Starfire. It’s okay, I’m right here.”

 

They now laid back on the bed. She laid in between his legs, still crying into his chest. He stroked her hair as she kept breathing in and out. “I got you, Star, it’s okay.”

 

Starfire sniffed. “Oh, Robin, I am truly sorry about this.”

 

“No, don’t apologize, it’s alright.” Robin told her. He never wanted to let her go. “I know that he would be proud of you, Star, I’m sure he always was. And, you’ll never _ever_ let me down. I’m always proud of you and I’m always beyond amazed by you. You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met, Starfire. Please, don’t ever change.”

 

He continued to hold her hand as he rubbed her back. He kissed the top of her head. “Baby, you’re so precious.” He muttered into her hair as he continued to rub her back. “You’re so kind and beautiful… I really don’t know what I’d do without you either.” He kissed her head once again and buried his head into her hair. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll never leave you, I promise. I love you so much.”

 

They held onto each other for a couple minutes more in silence. “Robin?” Starfire spoke hardly above a whisper. “Please… please stay here with me… I… I do not want you to leave me yet.”

 

It was all Robin needed to hear. He brought her closer to him, moving the strands of hair out of her face and kissed the side of her head. “Of course, my love.”

 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms. The feeling was nice, it seemed. Moments like this were good for them. In the end of it, they were just grateful that they had each other. They wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.


End file.
